Elementos
by nayru088
Summary: Seis adolescentes de diferente nacionalidades se encuentran por 'casualidad' en la misma escuela. Los seis poseen un misterioso poder oculto del cual ninguno se ha percatado. Ciertos eventos les permiten olvidar sus diferencias y unir sus corazones, o no?
1. Informacion de Personages

El espacio en blanco () es el nombre de la nueva ciudad donde todos reciden... el problema es que aun no pienso en un nombre apropiado.

Mil disculpas por los errores gramaticales. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no escribo en Español, ademas de que es algo difícil (troublesome) el poner los acentos en los lugares correspondientes, por lo que verán muy pocos.

**

* * *

Personajes Elementales**

**Oscuridad**

**Nombre:** Samantha Kidman (Sammy).

**Edad**: 16 años.

**Sexo**: Femenino.

**Grado**: Tercero Bachiller.

**Apariencia Física:** Mide 5¨6´de altura. Piel blanca. Pelo corto a los hombros, lacio y negro. Ojos de tamaño normal, negros.

Biografía: Nació un 11 de Junio del 1991 en Fulton, New York. Hija de madre soltera. Nunca conoció a su padre. Pertenecían a la clase media. Cuando tenía 16 años su madre murió. Aunque peleaba mucho con su madre, Samantha la amaba de verdad y su muerte fue un golpe drástico en su vida. Sara le dejó solo una carta con el nombre de su padre; Sr. Malcolm Szecho. En esta describía las razones por lo cual nunca le dijo que su padre vivía.

(Pasó mientras los dos iban a la universidad; el era el típico extranjero que venía ha estudiar por un par de años. Ellos se enamoraron, pero el tenia que regresar a Alemania sin saber que para entonces ya era padre. Hace 2 años también el recibió una carta de parte de Sara en donde le explicaba todo y que además estaba gravemente enferma, que quería que el cuidara a Samantha después de su muerte. El Sr. Szecho le explico esto a su actual esposa Katlyn y después de muchas riñas, decidieron que lo mejor era no decirle nada a Lia, pero aceptar la responsabilidad de Samantha).

A Samantha le dolió mucho saber que su padre estaba vivo y sintió rencor hacia el y su familia. Una agente de servicio social se encargó de Samantha por unos días mientras localizaba a su padre y terminaba los papeles legales pidiéndole que tomara a Samantha. Poco después, ella se fue a vivir con su nueva familia en .

**Gustos**: Le gusta pintar.

**Odia**: Detesta que le digan qué hacer.

**Comportamiento**: Es un poco rebelde y sobre protectora. No le gusta hablar mucho y lo que dice siempre es importante. Es una persona que no confía en mucha gente por que todas las personas en que ella ha confiado en el pasado la han defraudado.

**Familia**: Padre; Malcolm Szecho, Madre; Sara Kidman, Media-Hermana: Priss Szecho.

**Poder/habilidades**: Controla las sombras.

* * *

**Luz**

**Nombre**: Lia Szecho Bremen.

**Edad**: 15 años.

**Sexo**: Femenino.

**Grado**: Tercero de bachiller.

**Apariencia Física:** Mide 5¨6´ de altura. Cuerpo atlético y piel blanca. Pelo largo hasta la cintura, negro y rizado. Ojos grandes color miel.

**Biografía**: Nació un 10 de Enero del 1991 en Berlín, Alemania. Su padre cambió de trabajo y se mudo a cuando ella tenía 10 años de edad. No tuvo ningún problema haciendo amigos por su carácter simpático y alegre. Allí conoció a Taylor y pronto se hicieron muy buenos amigos ayudándose entre sí. Luego de unos años llegó Roy a la escuela y se les unió. Toda su vida era color rosa hasta que su media-hermana Samantha se mudó a su casa cuando ella tenía 15 años.

**Gustos**: Le encanta salir con sus amigos a bailar y divertirse. Le fascina la comida chatarra y los dulces, especialmente el chocolate. Trabaja como DJ de música electrónica en un club juvenil los sábados por la noche. También le gustan los libros y películas de terror y ciencia ficción. Hace variados deportes con Roy y Taylor, pero los que mas le gustan son el patinaje y el tiro al blanco.

**Odia**: Las personas arrogantes y que piensan que son mejores que los demás o le hacen daño a los más débiles. Tampoco le agradan los vanidosos.

**Familia**: Padre; Malcolm Szecho, Madre; Katlyn Bremen, Media-Hermana: Samantha Kidman.

**Comportamiento:** Lia es alegre, extrovertida, escandalosa y muy curiosa. Le gusta estar con Taylor porque el siempre tiene una respuesta para todo y además para asegurarse de que nadie se meta con el ya que a este no le gustan las peleas. También le gusta estar con el loco-divertido de Roy haciendo deportes o charlando. Ellos son sus mejores amigos casi-hermanos y daría su vida por ellos.

**Poder/Habilidad:** Controla la electricidad

* * *

**Fuego**

**Nombre**: Roy Spicer Dintsh.

**Edad**: 15 años.

**Sexo**: Masculino.

**Grado**: Tercero de bachiller.

**Apariencia Física:** Delgado pero atlético. Mide 5¨8´ de altura. Piel blanca. Ojos marrón oscuro y pelo lacio de un color rojizo.

**Biografía**: Nació un 24 de Marzo del 1991 en el Cairo, Egipto. Vivió allá hasta los 14 años cuando se mudo a . Se inscribió a mitad de año en la secundaria donde conoció a sus futuros mejores amigos Tay y Priss. En los primeros meses de haber llegado, otros chicos se burlaban de el por no dominar bien el idioma. Desde muy pequeño le gusto ver como el fuego sirve para destruir y construir cosas en formas que los otros elementos no pueden hacer.

**Gustos**: Le gustan los deportes (natación y ciclismo), hacer amigos y trabajar en equipo.

**Odia**: la soledad, la oscuridad y que no lo traten en serio por su forma de ser.

**Familia**: Padre: Amras Spicer, Madre: Kaede Dintsh.

**Comportamiento:** Tiene un buen temperamento, gran cantidad de energía, habla mucho y le gustan las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando se molesta actúa instintivamente. Le gusta llevarse bien con todos y siempre vive totalmente alegre.

**Poder/Habilidad:** Controla el elemento Fuego.

* * *

**Viento**

**Nombre: **Taylor Lennon Richardson (Tay)

**Edad:** 15 años.

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Grado:** Tercero de bachiller

**Apariencia Física:** Es delgado. Mide 5¨7´ de altura. Sus ojos son pequeños, astutos y de color gris. Su pelo le llega al hombro, es rizado y de un color cenizo.

**Biografía:** Nació un 7 de Septiembre del 1992 en Katherine, Australia. Sus padres sufrieron un trájico accidente cuando el tenia apenas tres años. Sus abuelos paternos no dudaron en adoptarlo y criarlo con mimos y mucho amor. Sus abuelos se mudaron a cuando tenía 5 años de edad para ayudarlo a olvidar. Taylor nunca olvido por completo. Se sentia inseguro, deprimido, triste...A los 10 años, una merecida alegría invade su vida y lo ayuda a recuperarse de la depresion de no tener padres; Lia, con su entusiasmo y positiva actitud y energía le permite ver el mundo con otros ojos. Ella lo protege y cuida casi como una madre y esa union y confianza entre ellos es mucho mas que una simple amistad.

**Gustos:** Le gusta ayudar a sus amigos en todo lo que pueda. Adora la música clásica y tocar la flauta. Los deportes que practica son ejercicios mentales como ajedrez o tiro al blanco y es muy bueno en eso. Cuando no esta con sus amigos, se le puede encontrar al aire libre estudiando sus materias favoritas (Historia, Matemáticas, Lenguas, Filosofía y Astronomía) o navegando en la red.

**Odia:** Es claustrofóbico, por lo que le aterra estar en lugares pequeños y cerrados o donde hayan demasiadas personas. Detesta las peleas; el las gana con palabras la mayor parte del tiempo. Tampoco le agradan las personas que discuten por nada.

**Familia:** Padre: Hugh Lenon, Madre: Fabia Richardson, Abuelo: Taylor Lenon Sr. Abuela: Jess de Lenon

**Comportamiento:** Es muy cuidadoso y a veces actúa como si no confiase en sí mismo. Con sus amigos es bien cariñoso, tratando siempre de demostrarles lo agradecido que esta de que estén con el dándole siempre su apoyo. Tay es una persona muy sensible, pero sabe que en muchas maneras es superior a los otros jóvenes de su edad por su capacidad intelectual. Tiende a ser muy apegado a Lia.

**Poder/Habilidad:** Tiene el poder de controlar el viento a su gusto.

* * *

**Agua**

**Nombre:** Eleanor Fayolle Cauldron (Ely).

**Edad:** 15 años.

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Grado:** Tercero de bachiller.

**Apariencia Física:** Esbelta, mide 5¨5´ de altura. Pelo largo, lacio y rubio. Ojos pequeños, color celeste. Parece como si siempre estuviese inconforme.

**Biografía:** Nació un 26 de Enero del 1991 en Paris, Francia. Sus padres decidieron moverse hacia cuando ella cumplió sus 14, pero ya había aprendido Ingles en su escuela. De clase alta, sus padres siempre le dan todo lo que pide, convirtiéndola en una nena caprichosa.

**Gustos:** Ir de compras y ser el centro de atención.

**Odia:** Le tiene pánico a las alturas. Detesta que le digan que hacer y no conseguir lo que busca.

**Familia:** Padre: Julián Fayolle, Madre: Elisa Cauldron.

**Comportamiento:** Ely parece arrogante, egoísta, orgullosa, caprichosa y vanidosa, pero muy en el fondo ella es agradecida, amable, cariñosa, y sobretodo honesta. Esto último le ha causado problemas con otros por decirles la verdad sin importarle las consecuencias. Gracias a los cielos tiene a Mike de su lado quien la cubre como un guarda espaldas. Mike es el único que conoce la verdadera Eleanor; sus miedos y aspiraciones. El hecho que el sea tan callado y comprensible (algo opuesto a ella) les permite ser buenos amigos.

**Poder/Habilidad:** Tiene el poder de controlar el agua.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Nombre:** Michael Casanova Growth (Mike).

**Edad:** 16 Años.

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Grado:** Tercero de bachiller.

**Apariencia Física:** Alto (5¨10´), esbelto, de cuerpo atlético. Piel bronceada. Pelo castaño oscuro y rizado. Ojos grandes color verde claro.

**Biografía:** Nació un 22 de Octubre del 1991 en Londres, de clase alta. Desde niño ha amado la naturaleza y por eso sus padres se mudaron a . donde hubiese gran cantidad de árboles y bosques para que se sintiese más a gusto. Eso fue cuando tenía 14 años. Hijo menor, pero su hermano mayor desapareció un día sin dejar rastro alguno (Mike tenía 5 años cuando esto sucedió). Ahora vive con sus padres en la soledad, la cual odia. Sus pesadillas mas tenebrosas son el quedarse solo en un lugar sin que nadie lo escuche o quedándose sin amigos y sin nadie con quien hablar.

Sus padres y los de Eleanor controlan grandes empresas en , y asi fue como se conocieron e hicieron grandes amigos. Aunque aveces no comparte las opiniones de su amiga, el prefiere el silencio. Siempre tiene problemas de comunicacion con otros, aveces dice cosas de tal forma que pueden ofender. Eleanor no necesita que el se exprese para comprender el significado de su mirada... esto definitivamente la convierte en su mejor amiga.

**Gustos:** Compartir con Eleanor, crear cosas nuevas y dar vida (sembrar árboles).

**Odia:** Quedarse solo. Le tiene pánico a la soledad.

**Familia:** Padre: Johann Casanova, Madre: Tiffa Growth.

**Comportamiento:** Prottector. Piensa que le rompería el cuello a cualquiera que intente hacerles daño a sus amigos. Es cariñoso con los animales, especialmente con los gatos (su animal favorito). Es muy serio y callado; rara vez se ríe.

**Poder/Habilidad:** Naturaleza. Controla la tierra y las plantas.

**

* * *

Enemigos de Elementales: Pandilla Camaleon**

**Nombre: **Miura Black.

**Edad: **17 años.

**Físico: **Mide 5¨8´ de altura, delgado pero atlético. Pelo rubio y despeinado. Ojos azul marino. Siempre esta sonriendo y tiene una voz muy amable y convincente.

**Comportamiento:** Miura y su hermana vivían en un orfanato lleno de niños abandonados en . Allí aprendieron lo básico (Matemáticas, Gramática, Religión) pero lo que mas usaron fue el ocultarse de niños mayores y a robar. Miura siempre busca la forma de ganar cualquier cosa (dinero, discusiones, amigos) de cualquier forma. Utiliza lo que necesita, lo demás lo reemplaza. Le encanta dominar, ser líder, poseer más que los demás.

**Pasado:** Fue abandonado junto a su hermana en un orfanato cuando apenas tenía 6 meses de nacido. Logró convencer a su gemela de escapar del orfanato a los 13 años de edad cuando sus habilidades despertaron. En realidad a el no le importaba su hermana, solo pensó que sus habilidades le serian muy útiles en las calles y necesitaría su poder. Por lo que siempre odió el orfanato es porque un chico mayor que el siempre le daba órdenes y lo golpeaba. Al final, Miura lo hizo caer desde el tercer piso del orfanato cuando descubrió el poder de su hermana primero que el suyo propio. Culparon a otro niño llamado Isaac Bloom dos años menor que ellos. Cuando escaparon se fueron a otra ciudad y vivieron como ladrones. Al llegar Cisco, Miura quiso mantenerlo bajo control y le dio la idea de una familia. Olga, su hermana gemela sugirió una pandilla. Como Cisco confiaba mas en ella, Miura decidió darle la razón y creo la pandilla Camaleón.

**Poder:** Miura posee la habilidad del camuflaje. Además puede convertir sus brazos en casi cualquier cosa.

**

* * *

Nombre:** Olga Black.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Físico:** Mide 5¨7´ de altura. Su figura es casi idéntica a la de su hermano, con la única diferencia en que ella tiene los ojos más pequeños y casi siempre está seria.

**Comportamiento: **Al contrario de su hermano, Olga es una líder natural. Su hermano tiene la habilidad de convencerla de hacer lo que el quiera. Ella odia esto, pero a la vez se siente culpable de la forma de ser de su hermano.

**Pasado: **Cuando estaban en el orfanato, Miura siempre se metía en problemas por sus mentiras y adulaciones. Ella nunca lo ayudo pensando que algún día aprendería la lección, pero no fue así. Antes de la llegada de Cisco, Olga intento escapar, salir adelante sin el. Pero hay algo entre ellos, una conexión que guiaba a Miura donde quiera que Olga se escondiera. Después, viendo que Cisco no podía quedarse a la merced de su hermano, Olga decidió quedarse y ver en que paraba su gemelo. Aunque vive peleando con su hermano y sabe que el no siente nada por ella, Olga sigue protegiéndolo.

**Poder:** Puede tele transportar objetos y también ella misma con su mente.

**

* * *

Nombre: **Xander Fowl (Domador de Almas).

**Edad: **15 años.

**Físico: **Mide 5¨7´ de altura. Piel india. Ojos excesivamente grandes de un rojo sangre donde se nota su locura. Pelo lacio negro y grasoso que le llega a los hombros.

**Comportamiento: **Tiene problemas mentales. Se ríe constantemente de forma histérica. Le gusta ver sangre y personas llorando de dolor.

**Pasado: **Ha vivido toda su vida en . Sus padres se drogaban continuamente y golpeaban tanto a Ianto como a Xander. Su madre simplemente observaba idiotizada. En cuanto escuchaban que su padre llegaba a casa, ellos se escondían. Eran muy pobres y también trabajaban duro para llevar la comida a casa. Cuando Ianto cumplió los 9 años, Xander trabajó hasta tarde esa noche para tener algo extra y comprarle cierto regalo a su hermanito: un anillo que supuestamente podía guardar almas humanas que un brujo guardaba solo para ellos. Los dos habían acordado en guardar dinero para comprarlo. Xander se lo iba a dar esa noche. Le hizo prometer al viejo brujo que se lo daría porque ambos prometieron que si uno moría, el otro utilizaría el anillo para salvar su alma. Mientras Ianto estaba en casa descansando, su padre llegó drogado y sin avisar. Estaba muy enojado y con una daga dorada apuñaló a Ianto hasta dejarlo medio muerto, luego cayo cansado y se durmió junto al cuerpo de su hijo. Su madre también dormía en su habitación. Xander llegó justo cuando dieron las doce campanadas de la media noche y viendo a su hermano, corrió hacia el justo a tiempo para decirle que tenía el anillo. Ianto le pidió que lo usara y así lo Xander sin saber que funcionaria. Enseguida el cuerpo de Ianto murió, pero su alma quedo intacta en el anillo que, desde ese día, Xander nunca se quita. Ianto era todo para el, y aunque descubrió que su alma lo había vuelto mas poderoso y la podía utilizar, Xander juró que se vengaría. Por todo un año estuvo planeando su venganza. Mató a su madre con una sobredosis, eso le fue muy fácil, incluso lo disfrutó. También tomó su alma sintiendo el poder fluir dentro de la suya. Para su padre tenía pensado algo más doloroso. Hizo que las almas lo atormentaran día y noche hasta dejarlo completamente loco. Pero eso apenas era el comienzo. Esperó hasta la noche del cumpleaños de Ianto para empezar; con la misma daga que su padre utilizó para matar a su hermanito, iba cortando el cuerpo de su padre poco a poco, dolorosamente pero cuidándose de no matarlo hasta que dieran las doce campanadas. Sólo entonces hundió la daga profundamente en su corazón y utilizó el anillo para encerrar su alma.

La policía lo encontró con los miembros de su padre regados por todo el lugar y riéndose histéricamente. Lo enviaron a la correccional, pero allí mató a una niña de 11 años llamada Kary Connor y tomó su alma. Lo encerraron en el psiquiatra. Por dos años estuvo allí, mordiendo y aruñando cuanto podía, pero una noche desapareció sin dejar más rastro que el nombre de los que había matado pintados con su propia sangre por toda la celda.

**Poder: **Gracias a las almas atrapadas en su anillo puede crear en la mente de su oponente un mundo que sólo el controla con su mente y energía.

**

* * *

Nombre: **Zack Conan (Dios de la Fuerza).

**Edad: **17 Años.

**Físico: **Alto (5¨8´), fuerte, delgado, su pelo es rojo vino, ojos negros, muy buena vista. Se nota que en su vida ha realizado muchos tipos de deportes, entre ellos atletismo, porque al correr no muchos se le ponen al lado.

**Comportamiento: **Es un chico de pocas palabras, pues si lo hacen enojar actúa sin advertir y si golpea a alguien su cara es de satisfacción. Siempre está activo y es muy ágil. Se caracteriza por ser el más veloz de su pandilla. Casi siempre anda solo por creer que es tan fuerte como Dios.

**Pasado: **Nació un 22 de agosto de el año 1889,hijo mayor, lo cual lo convertía en el responsable de su hermano y si algo le sucedía lo golpeaban bruscamente aunque su hermanito inventara cosas solo para que le pegaran. Su padre era una persona muy recta y su madre una señora demasiado protectora. Su hermanito un niño insoportable que lo molestaba todo el tiempo y si Zack le intentaba hacer algo, lo golpeaban. Pero el fue creciendo y cada maltrato lo hacia mas rebelde. Cuando apenas tenía 12 años se rebeló a su padre y le pegó con un bloque de madera, razón por la cuál lo introdujeron en la correccional por dos años y juró que se vengaría. Cuando salió de la cárcel continuó su vida normal, estudiando y ayudando a sus padres los cuales lo trataban con más respeto. Por ser tan inteligente estaba bien adelantado, pero su tiempo en la cárcel lo retrasó. Cuando entró a la secundaria con 15 años se unió por medio tiempo a una pandilla llamada los Camaleones los cuales se defendían mutuamente en cualquier problema que hubiese. Por su fortaleza, el líder de la pandilla le pidió que fuese su guardaespaldas personal. Toda su vida ha vivido en .

**Poder: **Tiene súper fuerza.

**

* * *

Nombre: **Cisco Koboi (Metaloid)

**Edad: **16 años.

**Físico:** Mide 5¨7´ de altura. Es fuerte y robusto, de descendencia Africana. Ojos negros, pequeños y tristes. Pelo negro.

**Comportamiento:** Cisco es un joven con muchos complejos. Piensa que la gente a su alrededor hablan mal de el, por lo cual siempre busca estar solo. Pero si alguien le demuestra afecto y gana su confianza, Cisco trata de agradar esa persona.

**Pasado**: Nunca fue a la escuela, en cambio trabajo toda su vida junto a su madre en el campo. Ella no podía mantenerlo sola, por lo que le pidió a un amigo que se lo llevara a vivir en . A los 14 años su poder de materialización empezó a surgir y lo echaron de la casa. Andando por las calles encontró a los gemelos Black. Junto a ellos se convirtió en ladrón callejero viviendo en las alcantarillas o bajo los puentes. Cisco le es fiel a Olga Black, y solo si ella le pide algo el la obedece. Nunca se había sentido más a gusto que con sus nuevos amigos en la pandilla Camaleón.

**Poder: Usa** la materia sólida de su alrededor y la puede convertir en metal. Controla el metal.

**

* * *

Nombre: **Murtec (Señor Veneno).

**Edad: **18 años

**Sexo: **Masculino

**Apariencia física**: Mide 5¨11´ de altura. Tiene ojos verdes, piel banca y pelo negro rizado. De físico delgado y esbelto.

**Pasado: **Cuando a penas era un niño y vivía con sus padres en Londres, Inglaterra, fue arrebatado de su familia. Sus padres biológicos lo buscaron por mucho tiempo, pero luego decidieron que era una tragedia mas en el mundo. Con sus nuevos padres, el niño recibía toda clase de maltrato, tanto físico como verbal. Quienes lo capturaron le decían que sus padres lo habían abandonado en un basurero, que su madre lo quiso matar cuando nació y que era un estorbo para ellos. Murtec creció con su nueva familia en , en un ambiente de violencia y rechazo de las personas que lo habían criado, todo esto hizo que dentro de el creciera un gran rencor hacia sus padres biológicos.

**Comportamiento: **Es un chico sumamente violento, y muy irritable. Le gusta ver como las personas que odia sufren y le causa más satisfacción cuando él es quien lo provoca.

**Poder y habilidad:** Su poder es veneno. Tiene la capacidad de controlar el veneno en su sangre y cuando lo administra al cuerpo de otra persona le puede dar la muerte más dolorosa. Con una gota de su sangre puede matar un elefante adulto. Todo lo que toca se contagia de veneno cuando quiere.


	2. 1: Un Dia Normal

**Un día normal...**

8 de Enero, 7:40 a.m.

-"Taaaay!!!!!! Necesito tu ayuda, A-H-O-R-A!!!" Las ruedas de los patines no podían correr mas rápido, aun así, Lia Szecho seguía apresurándose a las puertas de entrada de su escuela. Un grupo de adolescentes le cedían el paso acostumbrados de verla todas las mañanas en el mismo apuro. Lia saludaba a todos a su alrededor, en especial a los chicos del cuarto año, los mas guapos.

Solo frenó un poco al pasar las enormes verjas de su escuela secundaria y ver a Taylor Lenon, su mejor amigo, sentado a la sombra de un árbol escribiendo en su laptop... como siempre. Al verla llegar, Taylor le sonrió dulcemente y le mostró en lo que trabaja; un cuestionario de 100 preguntas de historia.

-"Sabía que con tu trabajo no tenías tiempo para terminar, así que las terminé por ti." le dijo Taylor aún sonriendo.

-"Sip, tuve que trabajar anoche en un nuevo CD, pero sólo me faltan las últimas 8."

Los dos amigos se sentaron bajo el inmenso árbol de cedro a terminar sus deberes. Siempre llegaban temprano para no tener nada pendiente en la clase. En ese mismo instante Elanor Fayolle entró por las puertas de la escuela junto a su sombrío acompañante Michael Casanova.

-"Odio esta escuela!!! No sé como a mi papi se le ocurrió traerme a estudiar a un lugar tan horrible como éste!" Dijo Ely algo molesta.

-"Hmm." Respondió Michael con desgana mirando en dirección a un chico que hacia piruetas para alegrar un grupo de chicas cerca del patio de en frente.

-"Hola chicas! Esto lo aprendí a los 8 años, le llamo _el salto mortal!_" Se le escuchaba decir al chico de pelo rojizo intentando dar una pirueta hacia atrás, pero no saltó muy alto y calló en su espalda retorciéndose de dolor, sin embargo en vez de gritar se reía histéricamente. Las chicas a su alrededor se reían también, asombradas de que no se rompió la cabeza.

Del otro lado del patio Elanor y Michael lo miraban en desaprobación mientras entraban a los pasillos de la escuela. Mientras tanto Lia y Taylor recogían sus cosas para entrar cuando el pelirrojo se les acercó de repente con un papel en la mano. Taylor se asustó y retrocedió instintivamente detrás de Lia. Ella miró al chico con curiosidad ya que nunca antes lo había visto, además el estaba todo sucio por su última actuación y parecía algo... diferente, como si brillara con luz propia. Lia decidió que eso era parte de su imaginación y lo miró de forma interrogativa.

-"Me podrían ayudar a encontrar mi salón? Es que... no conozco el lugar." Dijo el chico nuevo con acento extranjero, sonriendo alegremente.

Al ver que el chico era inofensivo, Taylor tomó el papel y notó que aún no se había registrado. Lia no podía aguantar la curiosidad y le pregunto;

-"Te bañaste con los cerdos?" y hecho a reír junto al pelirrojo.

-"Oye amigo, eres nuevo aquí, verdad? Ni siquiera te has registrado y ya faltan 5 minutos para el toque de la campana!" Taylor parecía preocupado por el nuevo alumno.

-"Y donde puedo registrarme?" dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver unas chicas y saludándolas aún sin conocerlas. Lia notó que el nuevo alumno no tenía el sentido de la vergüenza… esto le gustó mucho y decidió acompañarlo.

-"Ven, te voy a llevar. Tal vez podemos tomar clases juntos!" dijo Lia tomándolo de la mano y casi arrastrándolo hacia la registración. Taylor caminaba detrás de ellos.

Los tres nuevos amigos quedaron juntos en el mismo salón de clases sin saber lo que el futuro les deparaba.

Al salir de registración ya habían tocado la campana para entrar a clases y los tres corrieron al segundo piso, salón 3A el cual ya estaba lleno.

A la hora del receso se sentaron en la misma mesa y recordaron que no habían tenido tiempo de conocerse bien.

-"Por cierto, cómo se llaman?" Preguntó el chico nuevo con la boca llena de arroz.

Taylor y Lia se miraron y echaron a reír.

-"Pero dónde están mis modales! Mi nombre es Taylor Mustang, mucho gusto."

-"Yo soy Lia Szecho, y tu?"

-"Mi nombre es Roy Spicer. Vengo de El Cairo..." Mientras decía esto se estrechó en su silla golpeando sin saber la bebida de Elanor que pasaba tras él en ese mismo instante. Todo cayó sobre su falda. Elanor quedó petrificada. Roy se levantó para ayudarla.

-"Ups! Lo siento preciosa, no te vi. Ven, déjame ayudarte," dijo Roy agachándose sin pensar, pero Ely lo empujó con fuerza y Roy cayó de espaldas. Otros estudiantes se habían parado a medio camino para ver lo que sucedía, Michael entre ellos.

-"No te atrevas a tocarme fenómeno!" Le gritó Ely con rabia. Lia y Taylor se pusieron de pie.

-"Tranquila! ¡Ja, ja! No te enojes, no fue mi inte-" Iba a poner su mano derecha en el hombro de Elanor pero Michael lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo antes de que la tocara. Se sentía cierta tensión en la mirada de esos dos. Todos los que estaban ahí sintieron escalofríos cuando estos dos cruzaron la mirada. Lia no pudo soportarlo más y se metió entre ellos dos.

-"Oookaaay!!! Tranquilos cachorros," Dijo separándolos "Aquí no pasa nada grave. Uhm, a ti no te conozco" dijo señalando a Michael "y tú eres nuevo Roy y ya estas metiéndote en problemas!"

-"NADA GRAVE?!?! No ves lo que ese... chimpancé le hizo a mi falda nueva? Además, quién eres tu para meterte en lo que no te importa?" Chilló Elanor.

Lia la miró con cara de pocas pulgas, pero Taylor tomó el momento oportuno para hablar:

-"Silencio. Todo esto ha sido un mal entendido y un accidente. Lamento mucho lo de su falda señorita..." y esperó a que ella se introdujera, tal vez así se calmaría un poco.

-"Fayolle, Elanor Fayolle. Y ustedes no han visto lo ultimo de mi" y con esto dio media vuelta de forma orgullosa y se marchó.

-"Lo que sea, niñita!" le gritó Lia para que la escuchara. "Bueno?" Le preguntó a Michael que aún estaba en el mismo lugar. El la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se fue. Todos lo espectadores empezaron a marcharse al ver que no había nada mas que ver. Taylor respiró profundamente feliz de que no pasara de un mal incidente y se sentó. Lia y Roy lo imitaron. El resto del día de clases pasó sin más eventos. Los tres nuevos amigos se despidieron al salir de la escuela con la promesa de juntarse en casa de Taylor. Lia pasaría a recoger a Roy para llevarlo.

**

* * *

**

**8 de Enero, 2:00 p.m.**

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Lia, el Sr. Szecho recibe una llamada.

-"Buenas?" dijo desde la cocina, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. Había salido de su trabajo temprano para empezar las preparaciones. Samantha, una hija que hacia dos años no sabía que existía, vendría a vivir con él y su familia la semana entrante. La madre de Samantha estaba muy enferma y hace dos años le envió una carta explicándole todo y pidiéndole que la cuidase. Había discutido esto con su actual esposa, Katlyn, y acordaron en tenerla y que esta noche, cuando ella llegara de su viaje de negocios, lo discutirían con Lia.

-"Sr. Szecho?" Dijo una voz joven y femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-"Si. Qué se le ofrece?"

-"Hablo de servicios social para notificarle que la señorita Samantha Kidman estará en su casa en media hora" dijo la joven algo de prisa.

-"Qué??? Hoy? Pe-pero señorita, yo pensé que habíamos acordado en que la traerían la semana que viene. Mi esposa no se encuentra y yo-" se apresuró en explicar Szecho.

-"No quedamos de acuerdo en nada. Recuerde que los papeles no estaban listos. Le puse una fecha aproximada para que fuese preparándose. Existe algún inconveniente que usted no pueda resolver?"

-"Bueno, yo... simplemente no la esperaba hoy. La verdad es que mi hija-"

-"Su hija está en buenas manos, espero yo. La niña se siente destrozada, espero que la comprenda, Sr. Szecho." Dijo la joven pensando que Szecho hablaba de Samantha.

-"Eh, claro. Por supuesto. Las estaré esperando" se resignó el hombre sin más remedio. Esto no le iba a gustar a su esposa y quién sabe que efecto tendría en Lia.

-"Muchas gracias." dijo la joven y colgó dejando al pobre Sr. Szecho llenó de inseguridad. Todo esto le estaba causando muchos problemas. _"Porqué no lo dijiste antes Sara? Y porqué no le dije nada a Lia... ahora todo será peor." _Szecho se sentó en el sofá preocupado. _"Salgo temprano del trabajo por primera vez en ocho meses y éstas son mis vacaciones. Oh Dios! Cómo lo tomará Lia? Qué sentirá Sammy hacia mí? Mi mujer me va a matar!!!" _ Eran las cosas que más cruzaban por su mente durante los 24 minutos que estuvo esperando antes de que sonara el timbre. _"Valla! Son rápidos! Pareciera que se quieren deshacer de ella..." _ Szecho respiró profundo y con pasos temblorosos caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, ve a una joven de unos 25 años de edad, vestida de forma ejecutiva, con su pelo rubio cayéndole por la espalda. Usaba unos lentes de sol azul marino que combinaban con su traje. La joven miraba impacientemente su reloj. Parecía que tenía prisa.

-"Sr. Szecho? Buenos días, mi nombre es Rina Leorio de servicio social. Hablamos por teléfono." dijo ella sonriendo. A Szecho le pareció una sonrisa muy falsa. Se percató de que no había nadie más. En la calle estaba parqueado un auto negro.

-"Uhm. Sí, mucho gusto señorita Leorio. Y dígame, donde esta mi hija?" dijo mirando el coche.

-"Como le dije anteriormente, la señorita Kidman se siente muy mal por la pérdida de su madre y única familia... hasta ahora, por supuesto." otra vez le sonrió hipócritamente. Szecho sentía mucha lástima por la pequeña Sammy. Además, sentía curiosidad de saber si se parecía a su madre o a él. Fue directo al auto y abrió la puerta trasera amablemente, mirando la joven de triste aspecto que se encontraba dentro. Tenía el pelo de su padre, eso lo vio en seguida; más negro que la noche. No pudo descubrir nada más porque la chica también tenía gigantescas gafas de sol, aunque este día en particular el sol no había salido ni una vez. Leorio los llamó. Dijo que en 20 minutos tenía una reunión muy importante. Les pidió que entraran, lo cual Samantha aceptó a regañadientes. Eran las 2:30 de la tarde. Szecho sabía que Lia llegaría en cualquier momento de la escuela. Sus manos estaban húmedas de los nervios. En toda la discusión de los arreglos legales para la adopción de Samantha, la chica no dijo una palabra. En 15 minutos todo estaba dicho y hecho. La señorita Leorio le dio su tarjeta a Samantha para que la llamara si la necesitaba, luego llamó a Szecho para hablar a solas fuera de la casa.

-"Sr. Szecho, sé que es muy duro para usted todo esto. No estar preparado para recibirla y todo... pero tiene que comprender a la niña. Todo ha sido difícil para ella. Es posible que no quiera hablar, no ha dicho más que lo necesario desde que la conocí, pero ya verá que todo esto cambiara. Además, ahora tendrá una hermana que le haga compañía y-"

-"Sobre eso... eh... aún no le hemos dicho nada a mi hija Lia. Ella está a punto de llegar de clases y como Sammy iba a venir la semana en-"

-"Oh no..." dijo Leorio sin sentirlo de verdad. "Bueno, debió pensar en esto antes. Ahora ya me tengo que ir. Cuídense!" y con esto le dio la espalda y subió al auto.

Cuando Szecho regresó a su casa se vio cara a cara con su nueva hija y no supo qué decir. En ese momento tan incómodo entró Lia sin darse cuenta de nada. Como siempre, le dio un beso a su padre e iba a ir corriendo a su habitación, pero vio a Samantha parada y dijo algo apenada;

-"Lo siento, no sabia que había visita en casa hoy. Hola!" y sin darle tiempo a nadie de hablar continuó muy emocionada "Papa, adivina que! Hoy hice un nuevo amigo, vino de Egipto! Nos reuniremos mas tarde en casa de Molly. Ah! No, no, no! No digas nada; tengo una semana diciéndote de esta noche. Molly y yo estudiaremos hasta tarde y me voy a quedar allá esta noche, recuerdas, verdad?" dijo al ver que su padre intentaba hablar. Lo que no notó fue cómo él cambió de color de repente.

-"Lia, cariño..." intentó una vez más.

-"Sí papá. Ya tengo todo listo, sólo voy por mis cosas. No vendré por la mañana, me llevo todo para la escuela." dijo corriendo hacia su habitación. Salió dos segundos después con un bulto y una mochila.

-"Pero hija... bueno, está bien. Escúchame ahora" dijo sujetándola de los brazos para que ella lo escuchara y no se distrajera o hablara. "Hay algo muy importante de lo que tenemos que hablar" pero no pudo terminar, una bocina se escuchó afuera.

-"No puede esperar hasta mañana? La mamá de Molly me vino a buscar de camino a su trabajo. Dijo que me tiene una sorpresa!"

-_"Yo también te tengo una sorpresa hijita... pero no creo que te agrade" _pensó Szecho con una triste sonrisa. Besó a su hija en la frente, le dio su bendición y la dejó ir. _"Qué diablos, si he esperado tanto, mejor que termine de disfrutar sus día de hija única"_. Cuando pasaron unos segundos de que Lia se había marchado, Szecho no pudo evitar el sentirse algo culpable.

-"Eh, ya conociste a mi hija Lia" dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-"Entonces no le has dicho nada" dijo Sam fríamente. Esto tomó de sorpresa a Szecho.

-"Pues, pensábamos decirle esta noche cuando su madre llegara, pero la señorita Leorio dijo-"

-"Dónde voy a dormir? Estoy cansada." dijo Sam cortante.

Szecho la dirigió al cuarto de Lia explicándole que hoy había llegado temprano para prepararle una habitación, pero todo se complicó. Pensó que había dicho algo mal porque al entrar, Samantha dijo un simple "Gracias" y cerró la puerta.

En la noche, Szecho se acercó a la puerta una vez más a preguntar si tenía hambre a lo que Sam respondió que ya había comido. Alrededor de las 9:00 p.m. la Sra. Katlyn Szecho llegó a casa. Samantha pudo haber memorizado toda la riña de haber querido; a veces los adultos pelean de forma tan tonta. Lo único que pudo hacer para dormir fue colocarse sus audífonos y contar ovejas.


	3. 2: El Domador de Almas y el Senor Veneno

**El Domador de Almas y el Señor Veneno**

Hacía demasiado frío éste lunes. Los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad estaban llenos de escarcha y neblina. Era una vista muy triste y gris desde allá arriba, pero eso no le importaba a Xander, tampoco el frío estremecedor, ni el terrible viento que amenazaba con derribarlo de donde estaba parado. No, eso no estaba en su mente.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un helicóptero. La sonrisa de Xander se hizo aún más grande y maligna. Sus ojos parecían que iban a salir de sus orbitas y las lágrimas le salían a chorros con el viento por no pestañear.

-"Ya casi, hermano." Dijo en un murmullo.

El helicóptero ya estaba encima de él. Una voz ronca y amenazadora le ordenó que se quitara del medio, que estaba en un edificio privado. Xander no se movió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su mano derecha donde tenía un anillo con una perla incrustada. Alzó la mano muy despacio hacia el helicóptero.

-"Estás ciego niño? Muévete! No tenemos tiempo para-"

-"Esta saludándonos! Cree que esté sordo, Comandante? Pobre, talvez cree que alguien que conoce esta abordo." Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, la presidenta de Laboratorios Opal.

-"Pero señora..." Dijo el hombre de voz ronca.

-"Por qué no baja a ver que quiere? No quiero accidentes en mi edificio." dijo firmemente la señora.

Ninguno se había percatado de la extraña tiniebla que ahora rodeaba a Xander, desde sus manos hasta sus pies.

Un hombre alto, musculoso y con fachada de militar bajó junto a la figura del chico por una cuerda desde el helicóptero.

-"_No puedo creer lo que me ordena! Hablar con un niño... solo un día con ella y ya no la aguanto_" pensaba el comandante Jet Cold mientras se acercaba al joven, pero quedó paralizado al notar por primera vez lo que ocurría; las tinieblas alrededor del chico tomaban forma, parecían fantasmas! De inmediato, el comandante sacó la pistola y apuntó con exacta precisión al muchacho que no parecía percatarse de su presencia mirando atentamente el helicóptero sonriendo, como miran los niños el regalo más esperado de navidad. El sabía que personas con poderes sobrenaturales existían, lo había vivido en carne propia. Por sus experiencias con esa clase de personas, Jet los odiaba a muerte. El comandante no se atrevía a moverse, no sabiendo que hacer. Escuchó la voz de la Presidenta gritándole que se fuera, que no se le acercara al niño. Xander comenzó a reír. Al principio parecía un murmullo a lo lejos por el ruido del helicóptero, pero luego se convirtió en una risa a todo pulmón. Los espíritus a su alrededor cobraban vida y salían de su mano derecha hacia el helicóptero. El comandante se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, pero era muy tarde. Vio como uno de los espíritus, con forma de un hombre adulto, tomaba a la presidenta, la cual el estaba protegiendo y era su responsabilidad. En ese momento reaccionó.

-"Detente! Déjala o yo... te voy a disparar!" Gritó, sus manos temblando y un sudor frío bajando por su cuello. Xander dejo de reír. Muy despacio posó su mirada en Jet, la forma de su boca aún reía, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados. De repente, un niño fantasma de unos 10 años estaba frente a Jet, luego desapareció. El comandante vio como el espíritu del hombre se paraba detrás del chico, con la presidenta desmayada en sus brazos transparentes. Un grito de terror se escuchó viniendo del helicóptero que ahora se alejaba fuera de control. Entonces fue cuando pudo sentirlo; un frío terrible se había apoderado de cada músculo en su cuerpo. No podía moverse, su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, era ajeno. Podía escuchar la risa explosiva del chico. No solo eso, sabía todo acerca de él; la muerte de su hermano, el anillo, su familia... era como si el mismo Ianto le hubiese mostrado todo, pero porque?

-"Que demonios crees que estas haciendo Ianto?" La voz de Xander se escuchaba dentro de su cerebro. "Dime, te gustan las guerras Comandante?" Esta vez, con la risa lunática llegaron otras visiones; El granero, sus compañeros, el chico de pelo blanco sentado con sus ojos cerrados, esperando, escuchando. Sus compañeros caían uno a uno. El miedo de todo su escuadrón pensando que eran fantasmas. Los gritos de dolor. El estaba parado ahí, sin poder moverse, horrorizado, acobardado.

Al despertar, se encontraba en una ambulancia camino al hospital. La presidenta había desaparecido, el piloto del helicóptero había perdido el control y se había estrellado justo en las afueras de la ciudad. El piloto se salvó milagrosamente y no hubo heridos, pero la presidenta estaba desaparecida. El primer sospechoso era el comandante Jet Cold.

**

* * *

8 de Enero- 7:50 a.m.**

Vigilando que nadie lo observara, Murtec se dirigió hacia una señora que estaba sacando unos papeles de su auto en frente de un inmenso edificio privado. Con las intenciones de robarle el vehículo para terminar su último trabajo antes de buscar a su familia biológica. Esto lo hacia para la pandilla a la que ayudaba con pequeños trabajos de vez en cuando y así ganar algo de dinero. Cuando Murtec se decidió a actuar, escucha el helicóptero sobre el edificio.

-_"Date prisa, lunático!"_ pensó Murtec con ansias.

Se acercó a la señora por detrás cautelosamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta, le puso un pulgar en el cuello. Ella cayó muerta en sus brazos inmediatamente. Murtec no lo pensó dos veces y la metió en el baúl del auto, no sin antes sacar de su cartera todo el efectivo. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Murtec manejó el auto hacia la parte trasera del edificio y esperó con el motor encendido. Xander apareció de forma dramática en frente de él. Al parecer, saltó del edificio con la presidenta desmayada en su espalda. Hasta hizo un orificio en el pavimento frente al auto. Su rostro mostraba loca satisfacción.

-"Has escuchado hablar de los ascensores, imbécil? Debiste esconderla!" le reprimió Murtec, algo enojado por el escándalo que Xander pudo haber causado.

-"Sip, pero te extrañé demasiado!" le contestó el otro en broma, ignorando por completo el insulto. Ya luego se las arreglará con el. Xander colocó a la presidenta en el asiento trasero y se sentó junto a Murtec en el frente, mirando de reojo todos sus movimientos. En el poco tiempo que tienen de conocerse, los dos saben que son poderosos, pero ninguno conoce la habilidad del otro. Murtec aceleró de 0 a 80 Km. /h en cuestión de segundos. Xander parecía disfrutarlo, y no pudo contener la curiosidad.

-"Necesitas ir al baño con urgencia, amigo mío? No es que no me guste la velocidad, pero tal parece tu necesidad…"

Murtec apretó el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y un deseo de estrangular a Xander corría por sus venas.

-"Si vuelves a abrir la boca, jamás volverás a necesitar el baño, entendido?" Le dijo Murtec tratando de mantener la calma. "Y no soy tu amigo."

Xander por su parte le sonrió maliciosamente, pero prefirió seguir el consejo de su compañero temporal… por ahora.

Llegaron al sitio de encuentro en menos de 3 minutos. Miura ya estaba ahí junto a todos los que planearon el secuestro.

-"Como se lo prometí, mis aliados cumplieron perfectamente su parte del plan. Señor Fowl, señor Murtec, han hecho un excelente trabajo." Dijo Miura caminando hacia el vehiculo mientras Xander y Murtec se desmontaban. "Nuestros queridos invitados estaban preocupados ya que no los conocían. Les dije que era en vano porque yo solo trabajo con los mejores." Le dijo en forma amigable a los transportadores. "Y la dama?" le preguntó a Murtec.

-"No sé que diablos le hizo el idiota. Ella está en la parte de atrás." Le informó Murtec con desgana, mirando desconfiado a Xander. "Ya cumplí mi parte. Dónde esta mi recompensa?"

-"!Oh Murty, tan apurado como siempre… ya ve al baño!" volvió a burlarse el más joven de todos mientras sacaba a la presidenta que ya se estaba despertando.

Tanto los políticos como Miura miraron al par con curiosidad, no entendiendo la broma, pero la cara de Murtec les hizo saber que no era una broma.

-"Enano… Te dije que-" empezó Murtec caminando amenazadoramente hacia Lyzander que permanecía parado y mirándolo de forma desafiante, pero la presidenta despertó en ese momento.

-"Que-que está pasando? ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Donde estoy?" pregunto la dama confundida. Al ver que Xander la sostenía lo recordó todo. "TU!!!" dijo asustada, pero no pudo decir nada mas porque el fornido Jack Connan, guarda espaldas personal de Miura, le asestó un golpe para volver a desmayarla.

Viendo que no valía la pena castigar a Xander por su malcriadeza, Murtec decide dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-"Terminé aquí. Te veré mañana a las 7:00 en el puente para que me des mis honorarios." Dijo dirigiéndose a Miura. "Y tú, nos volveremos a ver." le advirtió a Xander.

Por su parte el joven le guiñó un ojo.

-"Cuando quieras, amigo!" Y le dirigió una última sonrisa.

-"Debo admitir que fue todo un éxito, Sr. Black." Dijo uno de los tres señores que estaban parados en la entrada de la mansión en que se encontraban. Sus caras no se veían por las sombras del techo.

-"Gracias. Ahora es su turno." Le replicó Miura. Zack le susurró algo al oído de su líder y salió en su propio auto, algo acelerado. Xander colocó a la presidenta en el suelo frente a Miura y se sentó a su lado.

-"Es hora de revelar algunos secretos. Pronto, seremos los hombres más poderosos del mundo... si colaboran de acuerdo a lo planeado." Dijo Miura lleno de satisfacción tomando a la Presidenta en sus brazos y caminando dentro de la mansión.


	4. 3: Peleas y Confesiones

**Peleas y Confesiones.**

**9 de Enero, 7:50 a.m.**

Al día siguiente, Samantha se preparó para su primer día de clases. En el desayuno el Sr. Szecho se comportó muy amablemente, pero su nueva madrastra salió de la casa sin una palabra para nadie.

-"La escuela esta a dos cuadras de aquí, pero te voy a llevar por ser tu primer día." dijo Szecho tratando de establecer una conversación.

-"Como te puedo llamar?" preguntó Samantha de repente. "No esperarás que te llame "papi", o si?" preguntó al ver que Szecho no la comprendía.

-"Oh! Eso! No, no tienes por qué llamarme así" en realidad, el había pensado que si iba a tenerla como su hija, en algún momento ella reaccionaria y lo llamaría como Lia lo hacía. Sonaba algo decepcionado cuando dijo; "puedes llamarme Malcolm, o Szecho, o como quieras. No hay problema". Samantha no respondió.

En el corto camino a la escuela no hubo ningún tipo de conversación. Al llegar, Sam simplemente salió del vehículo sin más.

Lia y su mejor amiga Molly Growth llegan juntas a la escuela después de una tarde de juegos con Roy y Taylor, dejando la noche para los estudios. Al llegar pudieron ver al Sr. Szecho dejando a Samantha. Esto le pareció extraño a Lia, por lo que decidió conocer a la chica que había visto el día anterior en su casa.

-"Te veré mas tarde Molly, tengo algo que hacer." Dijo Lia corriendo para alcanzar a Samantha.

-"Eh? Okay, adiós!" Respondió Molly, ya acostumbrada a los actos impetuosos de su amiga.

Alcanzando a Samantha en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la clase de 4to A, Lia la saludó amablemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-"Espera un momento! Quisiera hablar contigo. Estabas en mi casa ayer y no sabía que venías a esta escuela. Mi nombre es Lia, y el tuyo?"

-"Por lo que veo aún no te han dicho nada." Le dijo Samantha abriendo un casillero vacío y metiendo unos libros.

-"De que hablas?" a Lia le parecía cada vez más familiar esta nueva chica, pero no sabía por que. Estaba segura de que nunca antes la había visto.

-"Eres demasiado ingenua, no notas el parecido entre nosotras?" le dijo Samantha queriendo terminar de una vez por todas con el juego de su padre.

-"Parecido? Bromeas?" le preguntó Lia. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento creciendo, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente a la chica nueva.

-"Ok niña!!! Mejor dejémoslo ahí, eres demasiado tonta." Se desesperó Samantha.

-"A quien estás llamando niña!?!? Si no sabes de que hablas mantén la bocota cerrada, así no te entran moscas! Y para tu información, acabo de cumplir los 15 años! No creo que seas mucho mayor… TONTA TÚ!!!" Si algo odiaba en este mundo eran las personas arrogantes o vanidosas que se creyeran mejor que ella… o que la hicieran sentir más niña de lo que era.

Con la discusión, no se habían dado cuenta de que la campana ya había sonado y que Michael y Elanor se habían quedado parados en un lado del pasillo mientras Taylor y Roy llegaban corriendo por el otro.

-"Ocurre algo, Lia?" pregunta Taylor, tan caballerosamente como pudo.

-"Sí, necesitas ayuda con la señorita?" replicó Roy, subiéndose la camisa hasta los codos, pero sonriendo a la vez. Taylor lo tomó por el cuello, alejándolo de Samantha.

-"Ya basta Roy! Disculpe a mi amigo señorita, es nuevo aquí y… uh…" mirando a Samantha, Taylor se había quedado sin palabras. Roy y Lia se miraron extrañados. Generalmente, Taylor encontraba fácilmente las palabras correctas en el momento oportuno. Ahora parecía hipnotizado.

-"Te ocurre algo? Si tengo algo en el rostro sólo dímelo. En fin, estoy harta de hablar con chiquillos." Le respondió Samantha fríamente.

-"Tay? Olvídalo, no pasa nada. Es sólo que _ésta_ se cree demasiado." Dijo Lia empujando a Taylor por un brazo. El pobre chico se había puesto colorado sin razón. "Y qué miran ustedes? Se les perdió algo?" le preguntó Lia a Michael y Elanor cuando les pasaba por el lado.

-"Sólo disfrutando del circo de fenómenos." Le respondió Elanor. Lia abrió la boca para responderle, pero Samantha lo hizo primero.

-"Te estarás viendo en un espejo, enana." Le dijo Samantha parándose en frente de Elanor para intimidarla, antes de que Lia le respondiera. En su antigua escuela, si alguien la llamaba fenómeno pagaba caro el insulto. A pesar de todo, Lia sonreía malévolamente de ver a Elanor sin saber qué hacer.

-"Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con la clase baja. Vamos Mike." dijo Elanor, no queriendo seguir la discusión, pero se encontró con que Michael y Roy volvían a mirarse amenazadoramente y sin intenciones de moverse. Taylor se había refugiado en un rincón del pasillo, rezando para que nada sucediese. Justo en ese momento entró Zack corriendo hacia el grupo y sin importarle que las chicas estuviesen frente al aula, las empujó para pasar. Esto no le gustó a nadie. Michael fue el primero que reaccionó; tomándolo del brazo lo volvió a empujar lejos de la puerta de los demás. Esto tomó a Zack desapercibido.

-"Qué te has creído, bárbaro?" le preguntó Elanor a Zack, frotándose el brazo.

-"Estás ciego? Nos lastimaste! Se dice "_Permiso"_ o "_Disculpe"_. Pensé que venías a la escuela!" dijo Lia enfrentándose al gigante de Zack, fingiendo tener más valor del que sentía en ese momento porque este chico de verdad era intimidante.

-"Quítate de en medio chiquilla, estoy tarde." Le dijo Zack tomándola para echarla a un lado, lastimándole el brazo. "Y tú, no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez si quieres conservar tus dedos." Dijo dirigiéndose a Michael. Le encantaba amenazar con arrancar partes del cuerpo a sus contrincantes. Generalmente cumplía sus amenazas. Se sentía furioso y lleno de rabia por lo que había pasado con Xander más temprano, hasta se había olvidado que tenía a alguien sujeto del brazo. Tal vez daría un ejemplo de su fuerza para que no se volvieran a meter con él.

Lia se encontró en las garras de un tigre, así de fuerte la sujetaba Zack y mientras más intentaba soltarse, más fuerte la apretaba. Era una fuerza no humana.

-"Suéltala! No ves que la lastimas, ANIMAL???" gritó Taylor dejando atrás su miedo por las peleas. Aunque parecía un bebé frente a un gorila, Lia lo había ayudado numerosas veces y él no se quedaría callado cuando alguien lastimaba a su mejor amiga. Se arriesgó a acercársele, pero Michael se lo impidió, poniéndosele en frente protectivamente. Esto lo hizo instintivamente como estaba acostumbrado.

-"Woa! Que te pasa? Acaso no vez que es una niña? Métete con alguien de tu tamaño." Dijo Samantha, sin poder contenerse. No pensaba meterse en la pelea, pero era injusto y ella no lo soportaba. Algo en ella se sentía frío, fuera de lo normal. Sería porque Lia era su hermana? No, imposible. La acababa de conocer.

Zack se quedó mirando a Samantha y pudo sentir ese mismo frío sobrenatural y cómo algo en sus ojos cambiaba, podía ser parte de su imaginación, pero parecían volverse más y más negros. Hasta el ambiente en el pasillo se sentía diferente…. Tenebroso. Todos parecieron darse cuenta, pero prefirieron ignorar eso y enfocarse en el bruto de Zack. Roy ya estaba al lado de Michael, listo para pelear. Si Michael lo ayudaba en esta podría ser que fuesen amigos, pero si le ponía un dedo encima a Lia… Estaba muerto. Sabía pelear, pero esos dos tenían mucho más musculatura que él. Aliviado, vio que Michael miraba amenazadoramente al grandote. Se animó a imitarlo. La adrenalina que sentía en momentos de tensión como este le encantaban al pelirrojo.

Zack se estaba entusiasmando; al parecer esta mañana sí tendría algo de diversión. Sólo esperaba poder controlarse antes de matarlos, así no iría a prisión.

Al sentir la gran tensión en el aire, Elanor no lo soporta y grita;

-"Basta!" pero nadie le hizo caso. Ella no entendía por qué Michael se metió en medio de todo esto. Ni siquiera conocía a la chica que intervino y no le agradaba el pelirrojo! Pensó en llamar a alguien, pero si lo hacía también culparían a Michael… El se había convertido en un hermano mayor y odiaría verlo en problemas.

-"Mejor déjenme en paz o-" les advirtió Zack. Ya había pasado un tiempo en la cárcel y no pensaba volver allí, pero si lo seguían tentando no le quedaba más remedio que romper algunos huesos. No pudo terminar porque Michael lo interrumpió.

-"Te doy tres segundos para que la sueltes." Michael habló por primera vez desde el comienzo de la riña. "Uno." Dijo sin bacilar, su voz baja y calmada.

Zack se le quedó mirando. Sabía que ninguno de ellos podía comparar sus fuerzas con las suyas. Apretó a Lia un poco más y ella gritó del dolor e intentó morderlo.

-"Dos." Continuó Mike con cara seria y preparando sus músculos. Su corazón latía furioso al ver la cara de dolor de la chica. A su lado, Roy apretaba los dientes con rabia. Qué pretendía? Por qué lo hacía? Elanor se mordía los labios y Taylor tragó saliva desesperado al no poder hacer nada.

Zack sacudió a Lia para que lo dejara de morder. Lia sintió como si le hubiese roto el brazo. Sabiendo que Michael y Roy le vendrían encima juntos, empujó a Lia hacia donde estaban Taylor, Samantha y Elanor para poder tener ambas manos libres.

-"Tres!" gritó Michael y se abalanzó para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Zack lo esquivó con facilidad y lo golpeó por detrás con el codo tan fuertemente que su visión se nubló por unos segundos, cayendo al suelo confuso. Roy aprovechó la distracción para golpear a Zack en el estómago y repetidamente en el rostro. Zack jamás había sido golpeado tan fuertemente y esto lo tomó de sorpresa, pero no duró mucho; en un descuido de Roy, lo tomó por el cuello y le rompió la nariz de un solo golpe, luego le golpeó en el estomago para vengarse. Roy quedó inconsciente, pero Zack no le soltó el cuello; estaba sediento de sangre y deseaba matarlo. Lia reconoció la mirada de muerte en los ojos de Zack y olvidó su propio dolor y, a pesar de que Taylor la sujetaba, no aguantó ver a Roy de esa forma. Se abalanzó hacia Zack halándole el pelo con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez era la sangre que veía en el rostro de Roy, o el dolor de su brazo derecho, pero no podía evitar odiar a ese chico como jamás había odiado en su vida. Colgándose fuertemente ella seguía tratando de ahorcarlo o hacerle tanto daño como le fuese posible.

-"_Pusiste a mis amigos en peligro. Nos hubieses matado, verdad? Te odio! Te odio! Ya suéltalo!!!"_ se escuchó diciéndole a su enemigo. Sentía que se sofocaba y la respiración le faltaba, pero algo en ella no le permitía soltarlo. Michael volvió a reaccionar en ese momento; se levantó de un salto y golpeó a Zack en el costado y luego le rompió la nariz con otro golpe en el rostro. Zack dejó caer a Roy; ahora tenía ganas de matar a los imprudentes, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Mientras escuchaba que Lia le decía algo, sentía cómo una descarga eléctrica pasaba desde su cabeza y por todo su cuerpo. Pronto pasó, pero esa sensación jamás la olvidaría. Cayó al suelo desmayado justo en el momento en que el profesor salió del aula a ver por qué tanto alboroto. Michael se había quedado mirando a Lia de forma extraña, como que no creía lo que veía. Lia no le prestó atención, el brazo le dolía demasiado por el esfuerzo. Dándose cuenta de que había caído sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Zack, Lia se levantó rápidamente, apenada y confusa.

Elanor fue la primera que reaccionó y explicó todo lo que había pasado al profesor, procurando que Zack fuese por completo el único malvado. Después de todo, los demás intentaron ayudar. El maestro vio también a los chicos en el suelo y mandó a buscar a la enfermera de la escuela.

Eran las 9:30 a.m. cuando la directora encerró a Tay, Elanor y Sam en la dirección mientras revisaba que todo iba bien en la enfermería con Roy, Michael, Zack y Lia. Algunos sufrieron las consecuencias de la pelea más que otros; Michael tenía una fuerte jaqueca, Roy y Jack tenían la nariz rota y Lia tendría que mantener su brazo derecho vendado e inmóvil por un par de semanas.

_-"Sea lo que fuese que me pasó, tendré que tener más cuidado con esos chicos. En cuanto recobre el aliento voy a tener unas palabras con Miura."_ Pensó Jack.

La directora entró a la enfermería muy enojada.

-"Ya tengo la versión de los hechos por parte de la señorita Fayolle y los demás. Alguien más desea aportar algo? Señor Connan, le sugiero que se defienda. Los cargos contra usted-"

-"Me van a expulsar?" le interrumpió Zack sin querer escuchar nada de la anciana.

-"Bueno, con sus antecedentes penales, si no encuentra una buena excusa… es probable."

-"Grr." Gruñó Zack sin saber qué decir en el momento.

-"Tomaré eso como su respuesta." Le dijo la directora. "Señorita Szecho? Aunque sus calificaciones sean buenas, no es suficiente para tener el derecho de encontrar problemas en cada esquina. No se da cuenta de lo que hace?" Lia bajó la cabeza; estaba apenada. De alguna forma pensaba que por una vez la tomarían como una víctima. Al parecer nunca le funcionaría; la directora siempre encontraba una forma de hacerla ver como la culpable para sacar a Taylor de las aguas sucias. Cómo rayos lo hacía Taylor?!?! Tal vez el hecho de que sus abuelos sean grandes donadores ayudaba en algo. "No importa el motivo, una discusión viene de un mal entendido. Si no se puede solucionar con palabras se busca ayuda con un profesor o un ADULTO, no lo deje en sus manos! Si al menos fuese algo más responsable… Me decepciona que haya llevado al joven Mustang a estos extremos. No me mire de esa forma!" Dijo viendo la reacción de sorpresa en Lia. "Conozco a Taylor desde que tenía 5 años y nunca, escúcheme bien, NUNCA fue enviado a la dirección por mala conducta… hasta que usted llegó. Y se hace llamar su mejor amiga!" Terminó la directora, obviamente enojada.

-"QUEEE?!?! Eso era porque los otros niños le atemorizaban y prefería no hacer nada! Además, nadie lo está culpando a él y SÍ, yo soy su mejor amiga y él lo sabe. El hecho de que sea un imán para los problemas…" dijo disminuyendo el volumen de su voz. Reconocía que había metido a Taylor en un par de problemas. Pensando que era lo mejor, siempre tomaba la decisión equivoca.

A Michael le había vendado la cabeza la enfermera y ahora trabajaba con la nariz de Roy. Este último pensaba en qué decir para sacar a Lia del aprieto, después de todo él también había enfrentado Zack. Michael trataba de entender; La directora la culpaba a ella de que el otro chico se metiera en problemas? Eso era lo más absurdo que había escuchado, pero no sabían que decir.

-"Ya puedo ir a mi casa? Si me van a expulsar, no tiene sentido que me quede a escuchar tontos sermones." Preguntó Zack levantándose. Ya se sentía bien y quería demostrárselo a sus nuevos enemigos, aunque al hablar sentía como se le aguaban los ojos de dolor por su nariz.

-"No. Usted no saldrá de aquí hasta que todo esto se resuelva, eso si tiene algún interés de quedarse a estudiar y no volver a la cárcel."

Los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. A Zack le agradó mucho.

-"Como quiera." Dijo y se acostó en su camilla satisfecho.

-"Sus padres vendrán por ustedes en cualquier momento. Les voy a dar tres días para que piensen en lo que han hecho; Además les prepararé un castigo para mañana. Las peleas no serán permitidas en este colegio. Es un milagro que sus heridas no son graves… la verdad no sé de dónde sacan tantas fuerzas…" concluyó la directora y salió de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes absortos en sus pensamientos. Tenía que buscar un castigo lo suficientemente duro para Zack, pero no tanto para los otros.

-"Tonta. Porqué no te defendiste mejor?" preguntó Michael de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Lia estaba tan concentrada inventando excusas para sus padres que le tomó un buen tiempo realizar que era a ella a quien Michael se dirigía.

-"Ah! Perdón, que dices?" le preguntó Lia, aún pensando en el castigo que le pondría su madre. A pesar del lío en que estaba metido, Roy se echó a reír, pero pronto tuvo que parar porque la nariz le volvió a sangrar. Sin importar el problema, el siempre trata de tomar las cosas a la ligera.

-"No fue tu culpa… fue de todos. Porqué no se lo explicaste?" Michael dijo esto muy serio, como si se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte. Su rostro era igual de serio; sus ojos verdes la miraban de forma casi acusadora.

-"Pues, la verdad es que… la mayoría de las veces Julia tiene la razón. Creo que se me acabaron las excusas para ella." Le dijo Lia sonriendo tristemente. Michael la seguía mirando. "Ya basta! Me haces sentir peor, no me mires así!" Al parecer, Michael no se había percatado de lo que hacía. Ya estaba acostumbrado a mirar así. Elanor le había advertido que con esa forma de mirar nunca conseguiría buenos amigos, que debería intentar expresar lo que piensa y siente con palabras y no con sus ojos.

-"Lo siento." Le dijo y fijó su mirada en el suelo.

-"Está bien, tienes razón. Pero Julia estaba tan enojada! Ya le hablaré para explicarle todo a mi manera. Por cierto… gracias chicos." Roy levantó su pulgar en señal de "_no hay problema"_ porque tampoco podía hablar. Michael se sorprendió a sí mismo con una tímida sonrisa. Talvez no era mala idea hacer nuevos amigos.

En ese momento entran Taylor y Elanor a ver a sus respectivos amigos, mientras Samantha esperaba fuera. Estaban muy preocupados. Casi de inmediato empezaron a llegar los padres de todos. La primera en llegar fue la abuela de Taylor, la señora Jess de Lenon. Llegó muy serena saludando a todos y preguntando cómo se sentían. Parecía no importarle nada de lo sucedido, y es que ella le tenía mucha confianza tanto a Tay como a Lia. Se quedó todo el tiempo con ellos. Luego llegaron la señora Kaede de Spicer, madre de Roy y se lo llevó de inmediato. El señor Julián Fayolle, padre de Elanor llegó asustado por su pequeña niña. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y después de indagar lo sucedido, se marchó con ella y su amigo Michael ya que su madre no pudo venir. El último en llegar fue el señor Szecho. No entró de inmediato a la enfermería porque vio a Samantha parada afuera. Estaba algo nervioso y no sabía qué decirle. La secretaria de la directora le había informado que algunos estudiantes habían salido heridos durante la pelea. Se sintió muy aliviado de que por lo menos su querida "Sammy" estuviese a salvo.

-"Tan pronto llegaste? Que pasó con tu trabajo?" le preguntó Samantha, apenas levantando la mirada.

-"Hoy no tenía mucho que hacer y… pero cómo estás? Que fue lo que pasó? Y Lia?"

-"Creo que sobrevivirá. Está dentro con los otros perdedores."

-"Gracias. Ya vuelvo." Entró desesperado por ver cómo estaba su hija, pero se alivió al ver que todo estaba bien. La señora de Lenon estaba con ella.

-"Buenos días Malcolm. Descuida, todo está bien. Podemos hablar afuera antes que nada?" la señora de Lenon tomó delicadamente al señor Szecho del brazo y lo guió afuera.

-"Samantha, podrías esperar dentro un momento?"

-"Has hablado con la directora acerca de lo sucedido hoy?" le preguntó la señora de Lenon cuando Samantha cerró la puerta tras ella.

-"Estaba muy enojada por lo ocurrido… cree que mi Lia es una mala influencia tanto para Taylor como para estos otros jóvenes internacionales. No supe qué contestarle… Jess, estoy metido en un gran problema. Esa chica que estaba parada ahí…" dijo Szecho obviamente nervioso.

-"Samantha. Es ella cierto? Oh! No me digas que aún no le has dicho nada a Lia? Malcolm, pero esperaste el peor de los momentos para hacerlo. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Por ahora lo mejor es que no la reprimas por lo de hoy."

-"Pero la directora dijo-"

-"Julia es una insensible que piensa que los adolescentes tienen que ser perfectos. Es como si ella nunca hubiese sido una joven llena de energía, valores y sentimientos! A mi me parece que en vez de un acto de desobediencia y rebeldía, lo que estos niños han hecho es un acto de heroísmo. Sabías que ese chico ha estado en la cárcel? Tiene 18 años y es un abusivo! Ya he hablado con cada uno de los muchachos y todos, incluyendo al ex-convicto, confirmaron que él fue quien comenzó el problema porque simplemente se sentía de mal humor. Los chicos que salieron lastimados sólo intentaban ayudar a Lia, quien era la presa inmediata de ese muchacho. Malcolm, en cinco años que tengo conociéndote nunca pensé que dudarías así de Lia." Le reprimió la abuela de Taylor.

-"Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias Jess, hablaré con mi esposa al respecto."

* * *

Cuando Samantha entra a la enfermería ve que Zack se está preparando para salir.

-"Espero que te hayas divertido tanto como yo. Fue un placer jugar contigo. Avísame cuando necesites otra lección…" le decía esto último a Lia.

-"Veo que te gustó la paliza que te dieron los "niños", hasta estás pidiendo mas!" se atrevió a decir Samantha, antes de que Lia cometiera el error de provocarlo otra vez.

-"QUÉ DIJISTE???" le preguntó Zack con furia.

-"BASTA!!! No más provocaciones si quieren regresar en sólo tres días! Dónde cree que va señor Connan?" la enfermera se había parado en frente de él para detenerlo. Zack lo pensó; si seguía con esto era probable que lo sacaran de la escuela y él no quería eso, necesitaba averiguar mas sobre lo ocurrido y para eso tenía que permanecer en la escuela. Zack se sentó de nuevo en su camilla, obviamente desesperado por salir de allí. Samantha lo ignoró por completo y se sentó en el extremo opuesto a él, bajo una ventana de cristal.

-"Por cierto, Szecho ya llegó a buscarte." Le informó Samantha a Lia. De inmediato entró Szecho y corrió a abrazar a su hija.

-"Lia, cómo estás?" le preguntó viniendo hacia ella y al ver que tenia todo el brazo vendado se asustó. "Oh por Dios! Qué te pasó, como llegaste a esto hija?" En eso escucha una risa detrás de él; Zack se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

-"Su hija es demasiado frágil abuelo! Sólo un apretón y… ups! Creo que no fue suficiente… lo tendré en mente para la próxima, descuide." Y siguió riendo. Szecho se levantó y tomó a Zack de la chaqueta alzándolo hasta la altura de su cara.

-"Le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a mi hija y seré yo quien te enseñe una lección que jamás olvidarás!" Generalmente, Szecho era un hombre pacífico, pero el estrés de los últimos días lo habían llevado al límite.

-"Papá, no!" Lia se levantó e intentaba halar a su padre, conociendo la fuerza inhumana de Zack. Zack sin embargo no hizo nada para defenderse. Sabía que Szecho no le haría daño, así que siguió riéndose y disfrutando del Caos que había provocado.

-"Malcolm, mantén la cordura! Mira que no vas a ganar nada con esto. Mejor vamos a casa." Le pidió la señora de Lenon. Szecho se relajó y lo soltó, alejándose de Zack que se volvió a acostar. Sus padres no lo vendrían a buscar, de eso estaba seguro.

-"Está bien. Vamos niñas, necesito hablar con ustedes." Dijo Szecho. Lia todavía no entendía cuál era la relación entre Samantha y su padre. Le vino a la memoria lo que Samantha le había dicho temprano y sintió escalofríos.

-"De qué nos tienes que hablar papá, y porqué ella viene con nosotros. También observé cómo la traías a la escuela esta mañana… qué pasa?" Lia se sentía muy nerviosa de repente, hasta ahora estaba uniendo el rompe cabezas, pero no lograba entenderlo. Samantha se quedó detrás del grupo mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento y Taylor había estado muy callado todo este tiempo.

-"Antes que nada quisiera pedirte un favor Malcolm. Verás, todo pasó tan temprano que mi chofer ni siquiera había llegado a casa, por lo que tuve que pedir un taxi para venir. Es por eso que llegué tan tarde. Podrías llevarnos por favor? Sé que está algo lejos de tu camino a casa…" le pidió la señora de Lenon.

-"Descuida Jess. Yo me encargo. Pero si no te he preguntado cómo estás tú Taylor! Me disculpo hijo."

-"Estoy bien, gracias." Aunque no quería decir nada, Taylor ya había descifrado el secreto del señor Szecho, pero se sentía muy apenado entre tanto conflicto, incluyendo el suyo propio. Era extraño cómo no podía pensar claramente desde que vio por primera vez a Samantha. Decidió concentrarse en los problemas actuales. Se acercó a Lia y la tomó del brazo para que se tranquilizara.

Los adultos se sentaron en frente y los chicos en el asiento de atrás; Lia primero, luego Taylor y Samantha en la otra puerta. No hay que decir que Taylor estaba aún más nervioso de lo que había calculado. _"Tengo que hablar con Lia de esto, tal vez ella me dará algún consejo, pero en esta situación no tengo esperanzas. Roy es la última persona a la que le pediría un consejo de esta categoría, y la abuela… Nah! Será mejor que no diga nada hasta que las aguas se calmen."_

Aún después de dejar a los Lenon en su mansión, nadie dijo nada acerca de lo sucedido. Lia no sabía cómo empezar, su padre tampoco y Samantha prefería no meterse en esto.

Al llegar a la casa su madre la estaba esperando. La directora la había llamado personalmente diciéndole lo preocupada que estaba por el comportamiento de Lia. La señora Katlyn de Szecho era una mujer muy recta y perfeccionista. Amaba a su hija pero le disgustaba al extremo que se comportara mal en la sociedad. Cuando la directora le dijo que la habían lastimado no dudó un segundo en pedir permiso en su trabajo y esperarlos en su casa. Al verla llegar salió corriendo y la abrazó con ternura, pero de inmediato le sujetó el brazo no lastimado y le gritó;

-"En qué estabas pensando Lia? Ese chico es un ex-convicto y tiene 18 años, además del doble de tu tamaño!!!" Antes de que Lia le contestase ella continuó "Qué te he enseñado yo? No he criado a una pandillera busca pleitos para que me vengan con este tipo de quejas! Las señoritas no se pelean! Espero que ésta vez se te grave en la cabeza, porque será la última vez que te lo digo. No me vengas con historias de que Taylor… lo que sea, no lo vuelvas a hacer, entendido?" Lia no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza. Samantha se había escurrido por detrás de ellas. Sabía que si Lia se daba cuenta de que ella había escuchado todo se sentiría peor y además sabía que esto no era ni la mitad de lo que pasaría esta noche. Casi cuando estaba llegando a la cocina, la señora Szecho la llamó;

-"Y tú dónde crees que vas? El hecho de que seas nueva en esta casa no significa que estés absuelta de las reglas! La directora me explicó que tú también estuviste involucrada en esa pelea. No sé cómo tu madre te crió, pero en esta casa no se acepta esa clase de comportamiento!" Ella se sentía impotente. De un día para otro ya era madre de dos adolescentes y apenas llega Samantha, Lia vuelve a estar en problemas. Estaba cansada por todo el trabajo y las discusiones con su esposo. El estrés la estaba matando y por eso hablaba así, aún sabiendo que estaba mal. Ya se disculparía luego.

-"No voy a ningún lugar, acaso también está prohibido beber agua? Por otro lado, no me importa lo que diga la directora, ella no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que pasó en ese pasillo. Ahora bien, mi madre trabajó muy duro toda su vida para darme una buena educación. Como usted ya sabe, era madre soltera ya que el señor Szecho la dejó por irse con usted…" Samantha decía esto con mucha rabia por la forma en que la señora Szecho había hablado de su madre. Además, quería aclararlo todo con Lia y dejarse de rodeos de porqué ella estaba en su casa. Al mirar la cara pálida de su nueva hermana sintió remordimiento de la forma en que lo había dicho, pero no pudo parar. "Vivimos humildemente, pero con dignidad todo el tiempo. Yo no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de no haber conocido a mi padre por 16 años. Usted no tiene ningún derecho de mencionarla siquiera porque jamás la conoció y no sabe lo buena y cariñosa que era. Ella jamás me hubiese hablado de esa forma al llegar a casa después de una pelea injusta, ella me hubiese preguntado lo que pasó y luego de escuchar MI historia me habría aconsejado de cómo comportarme la próxima vez. Ella no debió morir… Con todo el respeto señora, USTED NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE MÍ!!!" Samantha sentía como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas con cada palabra, cada recuerdo de su madre, pero las contuvo. No mostraría debilidad alguna ante esta familia.

Después de este discurso los padres se sentían desarmados completamente.

-"Eso… eso era lo que me ocultabas. De eso querías hablarme ayer… esto es… Porque papá? Porqué no me dijiste nada?" Lia también aguantó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Culpable o inocente, Samantha era la intrusa en su casa y fue quien le dio la noticia cuando su padre era el responsable de todo. Era increíble como esta mañana toda parecía color de rosa en su vida. Acaso podía ser cierto? "Porque no respondes? Es cierto, verdad?"

-"Lia, todo esto fue tan repentino. Sammy no llegaría hasta la semana entrante y tu mamá y yo decidimos que te lo diríamos anoche, pero Sammy… fue de improviso, te lo juro!" Su padre se acercó a ella que se había sentado en el suelo de la rabia tan grande que ella sentía en su interior y cuando su padre la intento tocarla dijo;

-"NO ME TOQUES!!!" de repente la electricidad aumentó en la casa; las bombillas comenzaron a subir y bajar y explotaron al fin. Lia aprovechó el momento para escapar a su habitación.

Samantha se sintió algo culpable de esta situación, después de todo esta iba a ser su familia.

-"La vida es dura, no siempre se puede reír. La verdad es que me excedí en mi discurso, era suyo el deber de explicarle eso a Lia, pero entiendan que yo también soy humana… lo siento." Y con esto dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al cuarto de Lia donde tenía todas sus pertenencias.

-"Qué quieres?"

-"Sólo vine a sacar mis cosas de este cuarto."

-"Como sea."

Sin decir nada más, Samantha toma sus cosas y se retira. Lia se queda tirada en su cama intentando no llorar, no pensar en lo que había escuchado y lo que había pasado, pero no lo pudo soportar. Pensaba en su padre abandonando a Samantha y su madre. Por qué y cómo. Debía haber parte de la información que aún no sabía. Su padre era un hombre demasiado bondadoso y honrado, no parecía tener sentido. No era justo… nada era justo! Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a chorros y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Debía calmarse o _"Eso"_ sucedería otra vez. Por dos horas su cabeza estuvo dando vueltas en el limbo, hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Por otra parte, Samantha se refugió en lo que desde ahora sería su habitación. Había estado abandonada y estaba llena de cajas, ropa y objetos sin uso o dañados. Sin embargo, su padre había estado trabajando en ella y ya estaba amueblada y limpia, sólo faltaba un poco de organización. Samantha trabajó en eso por alrededor de una hora. Puso sus pertenencias en lugar y se acostó a descansar y pensar en lo que estaba pasando en su nueva vida. Cómo saldría todo después de esto? Qué sentiría Lia hacia ella? Cansada del mucho pensar, ella también se quedó dormida.

En la sala, los padres estaban discutiendo lo sucedido en voz baja. Katlyn lloraba sin consuelo porque sabía que se había excedido y Malcolm la consolaba. Decidieron que cada uno iría con una y se disculparía. Katlyn iría con Samantha y Malcolm con Lia, pero sólo a la hora de comer, tal vez así se habrían calmado un poco.

A las 12:00 del medio día pusieron su plan en marcha. Katlyn toca la puerta de Samantha decidida a aceptar lo que viniese, después de todo ahora formaba parte de su familia. Al escuchar _"Pase"_ de parte de Samantha, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la habitación organizada.

-"Valla! Hiciste un buen trabajo aquí, y muy rápido. Escucha, quisiera hablar contigo… Yo… bueno, lamento lo que dije. Estaba muy estresada y nerviosa. Creo que tienes toda la razón; debí haber preguntado primero…"

-"No diga más. Supongo que todos pensábamos en nuestros problemas sin prestar atención al de los demás. Yo también actué sin pensar. Espero que todo salga bien con Lia… tal vez hablé demasiado…" Samantha estaba avergonzada. Jamás imaginó que la Sra. Szecho vendría a disculparse. Tal vez no era la vieja bruja que ella tenía en mente. Decidió acompañarla a comer aliviada de que las cosas con su madrastra salieran tan bien.

En la habitación de en frente el Sr. Szecho intentaba hablar con Lia, pero ella no quería salir de su habitación. Justo cuando decidió dejarla a solas un rato más, la puerta se abrió y Lia salió ignorando a su padre. Se sentó en el lado opuesto a donde sus padres y Samantha se sentaron. Después de comer volvió a su habitación y no salió más. Esta vez no era sólo el futuro de su familia lo que le preocupaba, sino la sensación que había estado creciendo en ella desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.


	5. 4: Nuevos Problemas

**Nuevos Problemas**

**9 Enero – 3:00 p.m.**

-"Debe ser una coincidencia. Sólo eso… no es lógico." Se dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma de que ella no había sentido la energía corriendo por su mano hacia la cabeza de Zack al intentar salvar a sus amigos. Negaba rotundamente que al sentirse tan sofocada al escuchar a Samantha, ella había hecho explotar las bombillas. No. Esas chispas eléctricas no provenían de ella. Era una locura! Pero mientras más pensaba en eso, más lo podía sentir; era como un escalofrío luchando por salir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su lámpara de noche estaba encendida. Lia no quería ver hacia allá. Tenía mucho miedo. Había algo malo en ella y no sabía cómo sacarlo u ocultarlo. Al final se armó de valor y decidió averiguar de una buena vez qué era lo que le sucedía. Se sentó en su cama frente a la lámpara y respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió despacio, manteniendo la calma. Los volvió a cerrar. Ahora recreó en su mente todo lo acontecido esa mañana. Poco a poco fue sintiendo la energía crecer muy dentro. Al recordar en Zack y lo que había hecho, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. De inmediato la lámpara empezó a vibrar, su luz ascendía y descendía como luz de navidad. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a respirar profundo, pero estaba muy tensa. Tras sus pupilas podía distinguir el pestañear de la lámpara. Sin querer, recordó las palabras de Samantha y la actuación de sus padres. Al abrir los ojos y mirar la lámpara otra vez, ésta explotó ruidosamente. Lia se levantó asustada de su cama, apagó todas las luces y desconectó todo. Luego cerró la puerta con llave. Al parecer nadie lo escuchó.

-"No! Esto no está bien… debo esconderme, huir! No… Calma, respira, piensa…" Lia se decía esto para tranquilizarse, no quería volver a sentir "_Eso_" nunca más en su vida. Volvió a recostarse en su cama y no pudo evitar las lágrimas de desesperación. Pensaba en un plan, pero nada le vino a la mente. No quería hablar con nadie, incluso Taylor no le creería o le tendría miedo. Pensando en una estrategia para ocultarlo se quedó dormida otra vez. La despertaron las campanadas de las ocho de la noche. Había tenido sueños muy violentos de bolas de energía destruyendo su casa. El brazo herido le dolía, pero no quería moverse. Su madre vino tocando su puerta.

-"No quiero comer, déjenme sola!" Le gritó. Katlyn la dejó una vez más. Lia necesitaba aire fresco para despejar su mente. Abrió la ventana y una idea le vino a la mente. Se escaparía. No para siempre, claro está. Solo quería estar sola de verdad allá fuera en la luna llena, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que era imposible. "_Eso_" ahora la acompañaba.

Lia se cambió el uniforme que aún llevaba por ropa cómoda. Tomó su chaqueta y salió para el primer lugar solitario y seguro que se le ocurrió; la capilla del cementerio Nightroad. Muchas veces había estado ahí con Taylor y Molly. En fiestas de Halloween asustaban a quien se atreviese a pasar cerca. Lia sonrió al recordar eso. "Buenos tiempos", se dijo, cambiando esos buenos pensamientos por otros más fúnebres, como qué pasaría con ella cuando se supiese lo de su anormalidad. Iba caminando con esos pensamientos cuando algo la hizo parar; alguien tomó su lugar en la banca junto a la capilla. Todo estaba oscuro, aún no habían encendido las luces alrededor de la capilla, pero Lia podía distinguir perfectamente al chico que se encontraba recostado en la banca. No tenía más de 15 años, según los cálculos de Lia. Su pelo le tapaba el rostro, pero Lia pudo ver que sonreía entre sueños. Algo brillaba en su mano derecha, donde tenía la cabeza recostada. Lia dio media vuelta dispuesta a buscar otro lugar cuando lo escuchó;

-"No me dejes solo. Todos lo hacen… Ianto, mamá, papá… la pandilla… malditos, no me conocen! Quien eres? Buscas la soledad, no es cierto? Es buena, si, muy, muy buena. No todos la aprecian como nosotros." El chico se había erguido en la banca y había escondido su mano derecha en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo gris. La ropa que llevaba no parecía ser la de un mendigo. El la miraba y sonreía de forma extraña.

-"Hola. Lamento haberte despertado, yo… err…" Lia encontró los ojos del muchacho. Por un momento, Lia creyó ver que eran extraños; excesivamente grandes y parecían brillar en la oscuridad con un color rojo sangre. Pero luego el chico empezó a reír con muchas ganas, como si le hubiesen contado un gran chiste. Era contagiosa y Lia sonrió, a pesar de la angustia que llevaba. El chico paró de pronto.

-"No me temes?" Le preguntó con cara de puro asombro. "Me gustas. Ven, compartamos la soledad. Riámonos del mundo que no nos entiende!" le dijo emocionado y dándole un lado en la banca.

-"Uh… qué?" Lia se sonrojó un poco. Este chico sí que era extraño.

-"Me llamo… no, tu puedes llamarme Xander!" Le dijo de pronto sacando su mano del abrigo y extendiéndosela a Lia para que la estreche. Aunque todo esto era muy raro para Lia, ella no sentía miedo.

-"Bien Xander, tu me puedes llamar Lia. Mucho gusto, joven Xander." Le dijo tomando su mano y el lugar que el le ofreció en la banca. "Uhm, y porque estas aquí? También escapaste de tu casa?" Se aventuró Lia.

-"Si, hace mucho tiempo ya. Desde entonces mi hermano y yo hemos andado solos por el mundo, con una maldición que nos carcome día tras día." Le contestó Xander mirando la luna de forma nostálgica.

-"Maldición? De que hablas?" Le pregunto ella, muy curiosa de escuchar a alguien más pensar de esa forma. También se preguntaba donde estaba su hermano, pero decidió hacer esa pregunta luego. Xander se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. La miró como viendo si podía confiar en ella, luego se levantó de un salto y le mostró su mano derecha.

-"Sip. Maldición, mi nueva amiga. Puedo llamarte mi amiga, verdad? Esta es nuestra maldición y jamás podremos descansar de ella." Decía esto muy seriamente, pero Lia seguía sin entender lo que decía.

-"Yo se a que te refieres. Creo que también tengo una." Lia necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, aunque algo dentro le decía que no lo hiciera, ella continuó. "hoy ha sido un día terrible para mí." Bajó la mirada mientras decía esto. Xander pareció muy interesado y volvió a sentarse.

-"Cuál es? Dime por favor! Quiero verla. Es divertida?" Xander estaba emocionado y Lia no entendía el por qué. Decidió mostrárselo y ver cómo reaccionaba. Posó su mirada en una linterna que estaba junto a la banca y trató de sentir enojo, sin lograrlo. La presencia de Xander no se lo permitía. Trató de concentrarse más, pero no pudo. "Lo siento, no puedo. No sé porqué, pero sólo ocurre cuando estoy muy molesta." Se disculpó Lia, sintiendo el rubor creciendo en su rostro. Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así a un completo extraño?

-"No está dentro de ti? Si la puedes sentir, la puedes controlar." Le preguntó Xander para sorpresa de Lia.

-"La siento pero…" Y en ese momento la sintió; el escalofrío cruzó por su cerebro y toda su espina vertebral. Era más grande y tangente ahora que antes. Lia volvió a mirar la linterna y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estallara. Con un destello de luz, la linterna hizo explosión y salió volando hacia las tumbas. Xander no dijo nada, su rostro era sombrío y no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Cambió otra vez; volvió a ser un chico normal con una gran sonrisa. Lia se alivió de verlo así, no corrió ni se asustó.

-"Increíble. Eres alguien verdaderamente especial Lia. Yo tengo una maldición, pero tú tienes un don. Tengo algo que hacer justo ahora… Ven conmigo, te lo mostraré." Le dijo Xander con una gran sonrisa volviendo a extenderle su mano. Era increíble ver que tan grande llegaba a ser su boca y ojos. Eso fue lo último que Lia recordó.

* * *

Al terminar la comida, Samantha salió con Katlyn porque ella le pidió ir de compras. Hablaron poco, pero no hubo peleas ni malos momentos. Regresaron a casa a las cinco de la tarde y mientras Malcolm y Katlyn trabajaban, Samantha pintaba en el jardín. En un momento escuchó un fuerte ruido venir de la habitación de Lia. Después de un rato la vio salir por su ventana. Decidió no decir nada, ya había dicho demasiado. La seguiría y se aseguraría de que no hiciera algo estúpido. Al ver que entraban a un cementerio pensó en hablarle, pero Lia se detuvo en una capilla. Había alguien más ahí, pero Samantha no lo podía distinguir en la distancia. Tuvo paciencia y esperó. Lia parecía conocer al chico.

-"Será su novio? Yo pensaba que era Roy!" se dijo Samantha en voz baja. Al ver que Lia y el muchacho se iban juntos se asustó y los siguió aún más de cerca. Los dos caminaron en silencio por un largo rato. Cuando al fin se detuvieron en frente de un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Sam estaba verdaderamente preocupada, qué pensarían sus padres de esto? Lia parecía no percatarse del tiempo. Todo el lugar estaba solitario y tenebroso. Dos jóvenes y una mujer estaban parados cerca de la entrada. Ahora Samantha estaba verdaderamente asustada y preocupada por Lia.

-"Valla, valla! Pero qué tenemos aquí? Señor Fowl, quien es la adorable jovencita que le acompaña?" Dijo el joven rubio, alto y delgado recibiendo a Lia y Xander con cordialidad.

-"Una invitada. Espero no le moleste mi querido líder." Xander dijo esto rebotando de sarcasmo, era obvio que no lo creía su líder. Lia seguía sin decir nada. Samantha notó que su media-hermana tenía una cara soñolienta y ausente. "Su nombre es Lia y viene conmigo, nada que ver con la pandilla… así es que no permitiré que ninguno de tus perros falderos traten de acercársele. Esto te incluye, _Líder_." Sus ojos volvieron a brillar a la luz de la luna, del mismo rojo sangre que antes. Miura miró a Lia con curiosidad pero no dijo más del asunto.

-"Como gustes. Bien, hora de trabajar. He venido personalmente para supervisar que todo salga bien. Tu otro compañero, Murtec, no aceptó venir al saber que tú vendrías. Debes aprender a cosechar mejor tus relaciones, Xander." Al decir esto, dio media vuelta y le hizo señas al otro joven, el de apariencia africana. "Cisco ha venido en su lugar. Sus habilidades nos serán muy útiles. Y por supuesto; la doctora Cole nos hará el favor de llevarnos justo a nuestro objetivo. Andando." Diciendo esto, tomó a la mujer por el brazo y la forzó a pasar su tarjeta de identificación en la puerta electrónica. Dos guardias le abrieron el paso, saludando a la mujer.

Cuando todos habían entrado, Samantha se escurrió entre las sombras y entró sin ser descubierta detrás de ellos. Estaba muy nerviosa porque algo le decía que Lia estaba en serios problemas. Vio como los que seguía subían por un elevador al final del corredor. El elevador se detuvo en el último piso, pero ella no se atrevía a entrar. Decidió quedarse abajo y esperar a que volvieran porque no quería meterse en más problemas sin razón. Había olvidado su celular en su habitación por lo que no tenía cómo comunicarse con sus padres.

-"Maldición Lia! En qué estabas pensando?!" Murmuró Samantha para sí. Su corazón palpitaba sin control. Jamás se había encontrado en una situación similar. No creía posible que Lia perteneciera a una pandilla, no iba con su personalidad. Pero a la vez, ella no puso ninguna resistencia ni parecía temerle a ninguno de ellos. Esto era un gran dilema para ella. Prefirió esperar a ver qué pasaba.


	6. 5: Camaleon, Luz y Oscuridad

**Camaleón, Luz y Oscuridad**

En el último piso de Laboratorios Cole, Miura y Cisco revisaban con furor cada espacio del lugar en busca de una inyección, la cual llamaban "Luz". Concentrado en la búsqueda, Xander olvidó por completo a Lia.

-"Escucha Lia; tenemos que sacarte de aquí de inmediato." Le dijo la doctora en un susurro. Lia conocía a esa mujer; era la doctora de su familia! Fue y se sentó a su lado.

-"Pero qué hace usted aquí?! Cómo llegué yo aquí?! Dónde estamos?! Oh Dios!" Lia acababa de despertar de lo que le pareció un sueño. Lo último que recordaba era haberle dado la mano a Xander y la silueta de un niño dentro de su cabeza que le decía que todo estaría bien y que caminara con el. Ese mismo niño la miraba con tristeza desde donde estaba Xander, pero… era un fantasma! "N-No… esto no puede ser real!" Lia no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al niño, pero de repente lo recordó todo; ese mismo niño había creado en su mente la visión de todo lo que había ocurrido hace tres años, desde su propia muerte, el encerramiento en el anillo y la locura de su hermano mayor. "Dra. Cole, no me lo va a creer… cosas muy extrañas están pasando. Tiene que creerme!" Le susurró sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ianto, algo en el le inspiraba mucho miedo.

-"Yo te creo Lia, pero no debes decirle a nadie, en especial no a estos. No se con que mentiras te han arrastrado hasta aquí, pero no debes creerles. Dime, les has mostrado tus "habilidades"?" Le pregunto la doctora muy interesada. Lia se sorprendió al escuchar esto de ella.

-"Cómo? Entonces usted lo vio todo? No se cómo llegué hasta aquí, debió hipnotizarme o algo. Entonces me cree? Si, se lo mostré a Ly… nunca pensé que fuese… lo siento!" Lia sabía que estaban en serios problemas, pero no podía creer que Xander fuera malvado.

-"Lo se todo, tranquila. Quiero ayudarte, pero tenemos que escapar. Cuando te de la señal corre hacia el elevador y no te detengas. Si tienes que hacerle daño a alguno, no lo pienses dos veces y hazlo! Pero antes…" La doctora miró a Lia con una cara de cómplice y miró hacia los químicos que había por todo el lugar. "Antes necesito una pequeña distracción. Vez ese envase justo al lado de Miura?" Señaló al chico alto y rubio "Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando desde hace unos años. Con un simple toque de electricidad esparcirá un líquido pegajoso que pronto se convertirá en fuego, pero no cualquier clase de fuego, éste sólo se apaga con una espuma especial que esta justo al lado." Terminó de explicarle la doctora Cole.

-"Err… qué tipo de profesión llevas? Pensé que eras doctora!"

-"Uhm... no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Hazlo en cuanto Ianto no esté vigilando." Lia se concentró. Era más difícil de lo que había esperado. Con lo nerviosa que estaba, temía electrocutar al mismo Miura.

-"Ahora!"

Lia sintió la energía emanando desde muy dentro de su ser y pudo ver cómo esa energía se transformaba en electricidad al salir de su cuerpo. Levantó su mano derecha y señaló con esta el envase que le dijo la doctora. Éxito total. La electricidad salió de su mano como con vida propia y corrió hacia la sustancia haciéndola explotar. Miura no supo ni qué lo había golpeado y ya se estaba incendiando cuando Cisco fue a su rescate. Xander parecía disfrutar el espectáculo y no movió un dedo al ver que las rehenes se escapaban. Con sus ojos, Ianto le pedía a Lia que se quedara y lo ayudara, pero por alguna razón Lia no confiaba en esos ojos grandes e inocentes. Una vez cayó ante el engaño de su hermano, no sucedería otra vez.

Al escuchar el ascensor bajar, Samantha volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Estaba decidida a averiguar que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al segundo octavo piso la alarma de fuego se encendió. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Lia y la mujer salieron corriendo. La mujer llamó a uno de los cuatro guardias que había en el primer piso y le dijeron que ya habían mandado a investigar.

-"NO! Ordéneles que bajen! Es peligroso!" Le gritó la doctora al primer guardia, pero ya el segundo ascensor estaba bajando.

-"Señora presidenta, la llevaremos a su casa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los intrusos." Le dijo el guardia.

-"QUE NO LE DIGO! Esos hombres son peligrosos… están muy bien armados y…" pero al ver que el ascensor iba por el cuarto piso les ordenó a todos que salieran del edificio. Los guardias le aseguraron que todo estaría bien.

-"LIA!!!" Gritó Samantha desde el rincón donde estaba.

-"Sam! Que haces tu aquí!?" Esto cada vez le parecía más extraño a Lia.

-"Te seguí hasta aquí y…"

-"Tonta! Sam, no deberías estar aquí! Ahora todo se perderá!" La doctora parecía desesperada. El ascensor llegó al primer piso. Todos hicieron silencio. Samantha entendió por el rostro de la mujer y Lia que algo andaba muy, muy mal. La doctora tomó a Sam con una mano y a Lia con la otra e intentó huir cuando escuchó la voz amenazante de Miura.

-"No lo intentes Lucy! Eso si quieres que alguien quede vivo esta noche." Lucrecia Cole paró en seco y dio media vuelta. Sabía que Miura estaba herido y se la vengaría de una manera o de otra por lo que tenía que pensar bien su siguiente movida. Lia y Sam debían escapar aunque esto significase su propia muerte, pero los ojos de Xander no la dejaban, sabía que sus "Almas" ya estaban a su alrededor. Cisco dio un paso al frente.

-"Buena chica. Es demasiado tarde para otra estupidez como esa, doctora. Estoy harto de perder el tiempo. Hmm… parece que estas niñas son importantes para ti, puedo saber porqué?" Miura estaba hincado en frente del ascensor y sujetaba su brazo izquierdo. "Sabe que van a morir, no? Entrégame la _"Luz"_ y talvez las haga parte de mi pandilla como espías o algo." En ese momento, Miura intentó levantarse y los demás pudieron ver que de un líquido oscuro le brotaban sus piernas. Su traje blanco se había arruinado con el fuego y sus piernas y brazo derecho estaba chamuscado, pero bien. Cuando los guardias vieron esto se asustaron, pero se mantenían frente a la presidenta y las chicas para protegerlas. Cisco se estrechaba listo para matar a la primera orden y en el rostro de Xander se veía un sonrisa muy lejana… como si pensara en algo mas y hubiese olvidado donde estaba.

-"Arriba las manos. No den un paso mas, usted no se mueva!" Le gritaba el guardia principal a Cisco que daba pequeños pasos hacia delante.

-"Lucrecia, Lucrecia... Vas a dejar que estos pobres guardias mueran por ser tan testaruda? Pero que corazón tan frío! Cisco, adelante. Xander, despierta! Mata a las niñas, creo que no las necesitaré después de todo."

El corazón de Lia latía tan rápido que pensó que se iba a desmayar. Samantha no se había percatado de que la doctora Cole se había puesto frente a ella para protegerla y le apretaba la mano.

-"No lo creo, líder." Le dijo Xander saliendo de su estado de sueño. "Me parece que le había dicho antes que Lia era mi invitada, no?"

-"No seas imbécil! Cómo que tu _"Invitada"_!? Señor Fowl, me parece que no entiende la situación aquí. Toda la pandilla quedará expuesta si alguien sobrevive para contarlo! Porqué demonios la trajiste en primer lugar!?" Miura estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el muchacho. Xander no le respondió. "Sólo desháganse de los guardias entonces, te parece?" Le dijo Miura tratando de mantener la calma. Todavía necesitaba sus poderes, todavía lo dejaría vivir. Xander asintió a esto y junto a Cisco se abalanzó contra los guardias más cercanos.

Todo se paralizó para Lia, desde su corazón hasta sus pensamientos. No podía resistirlo más, el ver cómo Cisco le atravesaba un puño de metal por el pecho al guardia principal le aterró de tal forma que la energía salía de ella fuera de control. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Samantha presenciaba como pasaba la electricidad fuera de su hermana y pensó que estaba soñando. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que generara luz eléctrica explotó y dejó el salón a oscuras. Con asombro, Samantha descubrió que aún podía ver perfectamente.

-"No te muevas Sam." Le susurró la doctora que aún la protegía. Samantha se volvió para ver a una niña de cuerpo transparente flotaba a su lado.

_-'Un espiritu?'_ Samantha penso para si sin mover un musculo, sus ojos engrandesidos del miedo y la doctora se puso entre el 'espiritu' y Sam, al parecer, ella también podía ver en plena oscuridad. Del otro lado a unos pasos de ellas, Xander se había parado frente a Lia con un brillo tenebroso a su alrededor. Por segunda vez, Samantha sintió miedo de perder a su hermana. No lo pensó dos veces; se soltó de la mano de la doctora y se interpuso entre Xander y Lia, la cual seguía gritando de dolor, lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro sin cesar. Samantha no soportaba verla así. Xander se quedó paralizado, como sin saber qué hacer, confundido. Aunque Samantha no tenia ni la menor idea de que lo habia confundido, ella no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

-"Lia! Reacciona! Que te pasa?!" Cuando Sam intentó tocarla, chispas brotaron del cuerpo de Lia. Para entonces Cisco ya había terminado con dos de los tres guardias faltantes, tomó la pistola y empezó a disparar. Estaba ciego y parecía inseguro. Las balas pasaban muy cerca de las hermanas. Samantha se recostó sobre Lia. Una bala hirió a la doctora en el hombro derecho y ella también cayó al suelo sujetando su brazo. El último guardia también fue herido en una pierna y se arrastraba hacia donde pensaba que quedaba la salida, al lado de Samantha y Lia. El pobre hombre gritaba desesperadamente, ciego y adolorido. A Cisco se le acabaron las balas y siguió el sonido del guardia esforzandose por salir de ese infierno. Samantha trataba de pensar en una salida, pero parecía que moriría allí junto a su hermana y esa mujer que intentaba ayudarlas. Pudo ver cómo Cisco transformaba la pistola en una daga y se la clavaba en el pecho del guardia justo frente a ellas. Era obvio que Cisco se guiaba del sonido para atacar, por lo que las hermanas aguantaron la respiración. Aún así, Cisco pareció escucharlas y levantó la daga para matarlas cuando la voz de la doctora llamo su atencion desde cerca de las puertas de salida, que aún seguían cerradas.

-"Oye, Cisco! No que me ibas a matar? Que clase de asesino eres?" Lucrecia se había alejado de las chicas para desviar la atención del gigante hacia ella. Samantha no entendía porqué lo hacía, porqué intentaba a toda costa ayudarlas. Cisco no lo pensó dos veces, siguió adelante la voz de la doctora que intentaba abrir las puertas, pero no le funcionaba la tarjeta; con la alarma se habían cerrado todas las salidas. Muy tarde, la doctora se dio cuenta de su error.

-"No. Por favor, no hagas esto. Por favor… pensé que eras mi amigo." Lia susurraba sin aliento. Samantha se dio cuenta de que Xander seguía parado frente a ellas observandolas. El también podía ver en la completa oscuridad. El rostro de Xander estaba sereno, otra vez parecía pensar en algo muy lejos de allí, pero los fantasmas a su alrededor estaban enojados, parecían pelear entre ellos mismos. solo uno se mantenia en calma junto a Xander. Era el mismo que Lia habia visto en el ultimo piso antes de tratar de escapar.

Por otro lado, Cisco ya estaba cerca a la doctora, daga alzada y lista para matar sin remordimientos. Samantha sólo podía observar desesperada por hacer algo para salvarla. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que Cisco hacía, cada paso que daba muy detenidamente, esperando el momento de la verdad. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Xander había tomado a Lia y había desaparecido. Samantha tenía tantas ganas de ayudar, de proteger a la doctora como ella había intentado protegerla antes, que se olvidó por completo de su propia seguridad. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Lia ya no estaba junto a ella, su miedo y rencor llego al limite. Sus músculos estaban tensos y la sangre le corría ferozmente por todo el cuerpo. Se sentía inútil al ver que Cisco ya estaba frente a la doctora y sólo buscaba el lugar exacto para arremeter contra ella. Samantha deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salvar a esa mujer, sacarla con vida de ese lugar. Sin saber como, sus deseos se volvieron realidad; en un instante había cerrado los ojos y al siguiente estaba fuera del edificio, junto a la doctora y una manta negra desaparecía de su alrededor y se confundía con su propia sombra como si fuese vapor o agua desvaneciendo en el pavimento. Lo mas extrano es que no sintio miedo, solo entendia que eso era parte de ella...  
La luna llena iluminaba las calles donde se encontraban. Samantha no quiso ni moverse, algo muy raro acababa de ocurrir y ella estaba en medio de todo. Quería despertar del sueño, pero para entonces sabía que era realidad.

**

* * *

(Punto de vista de Lia, momentos antes de desaparecer del edificio)  
**

Lia no podía distinguir dónde se encontraba al que llamaban Miura, pero sentía que estaba en algún lugar, escondido cerca de ellas, observándolas. Samantha seguía a su lado, y la doctora se alejaba. Xander la miraba, parecía no saber qué hacer.

-"No. Por favor, no hagas esto. Por favor… pensé que eras mi amigo." Le dijo a Xander. La respiración le faltaba y aún sentía un hormigueo por su cuerpo, pero lo podía controlar. Ianto le sonrió e intentó acercársele, pero la niña se le opuso, parecía llorar. Ahora Xander miraba a su alrededor como sin saber donde estaba, pero cuando vio a Lia en el suelo alzó el anillo y los espíritus fueron absorbidos por este, luego puso su mano derecha en la frente de Lia y todo cambió para ella. Estaba en un bosque oscuro, frio y humedo, ademas ya era de día. Xander estaba parado junto a ella, sin espiritus pero un brillo intenso como un aura a su alrededor.

-"_No soy tu amigo, pero me pareces una persona muy interesante._" Talvez lo imaginaba, pero a Lia le pareció que Xander hablaba diferente por momentos. Talvez sea parte de su locura, ella pensaba. "Quiero que vivas, quiero que seas fuerte _porque pronto serás tú la presa y talvez sea yo el cazador_. _Quien sabe!_ Tienes un Don, no le temas. Puedes controlarlo a voluntad. Aprende a usarlo, así cuando te sientas enojada o asustada como hoy no podrá salir tan fácilmente, a menos que tú así lo desees."

-"Xander… porqué? Porqué haces esto? Que es lo que quieres?"

-"No podrás entenderlo ahora. Puedes llamarlo destino, _venganza, placer_… no me importa._ Ya se tu secreto_._ Si quieres que tu y tu hermana sigan con vida, mejor hazme caso._ Utilízalo y no dejes que te utilice a ti. Hasta pronto, mi queridísima Luz!"

* * *

Y con esto, Lia despertó para encontrarse en frente del edificio. Otra vez era de noche. Había sido un sueño? Pudo escuchar la risa frenética de Xander a lo lejos. Por lo menos ahora ya tenía completo control de su cuerpo. Al voltear hacia el edificio vio como una sombra de forma circular salía de la puerta de entrada del laboratorio y se posaba en la calle. Luego se desvaneció y dejó a Samantha y a la doctora arrodilladas en el medio de la carretera. Al Lia ver esto se asombró pero en ese momento entendió que ella no era la única con esos "dones". Corrió hacia ellas muy aliviada, hasta sonreía sin querer porque aún no estaban fuera del alcance de los otros dos. La doctora Cole estaba herida, pero intentaba levantarse junto a Samantha. Samantha por su parte estaba serena, pensando lo que había sucedido y lo que esto significaba. Con una sonrisa de entendimiento, la doctora Cole y las dos hermanas caminaron tan rápido como pudieron hacia un lugar transitado. La doctora vendó sus heridas como pudo y caminaron hasta la casa Szecho. Eran las 12:30 a.m. cuando llegaron. Para entonces la doctora no mostraba senas de dolor.

-"Hasta aquí llego yo, por ahora." Les dijo Lucrecia frente al portón de entrada.

-"Lamento mucho lo sucedido. De no haber salido de casa yo…" Se disculpó Lia sinceramente.

-"Es mejor así. Bueno, yo se los hubiese dicho de una manera menos agresiva, pero lo hecho, hecho está. De ahora en adelante saben que deben tener mucho cuidado. Miura es más sabio y poderoso de lo que aparenta y ya las conoce. No deben confiar en nadie. Entendido? NADIE. Especialmente no en Xander Fowl, Lia. Se que de momentos parece cambiar, pero el chico no tiene remedio. Ya te habrá mostrado cómo mató a su familia, verdad?" La doctora respiró profundo. Se notaba cansada y preocupada. "Al parecer Miura nos dejó escapar. Talvez entendió el significado de la Luz, o simplemente quiera dejar que madure para actuar." Estas palabras parecia decirselas a si misma, mas que a las hermanas que la miraban confundida. "De todas formas no tienen porqué preocuparse, estarán seguras aquí mientras piense que hacer. Mejor inventen una buena excusa para sus padres… y madrastra. Al parecer no se encuentran en casa, a lo mejor salieron a buscarlas con la policía. Eso les dará tiempo suficiente para inventar una excusa, si quieren les dejo una carta o algo…"

-"Si, gracias. Doctora, no nos explicará cómo sabe usted acerca de esto, qué significa, cómo lo tenemos las dos, qué es, que haremos de ahora en adelante y…" Lia sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de plomo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Samantha levantó la cabeza mostrando genuino interés por primera vez.

-"Todavía no. Hay tantas cosas… no solo no están listas aún, yo tampoco. Solo les puedo decir que yo lo sabía todo desde el principio y que la culpa de que te hallas involucrado, Lia, es sólo mía. El que Xander te llevara hoy al laboratorio fue sólo una coincidencia." Le respondió la doctora.

-"Yo no creo en coincidencias. Todo esto me parece una locura, pero no estoy soñando. Eso me quedó claro," Dijo Samantha mirando sus manos como si aún estuviesen cubiertas por esa sustancia negra que las sacó del edificio. "pero no pienso quedarme de manos cruzadas mientras esos rufianes van por ahí matando gente como a esos pobres guardias. Que ya se olvidaron de eso!? También usted estuvo a punto de morir esta noche. Dígame porque, porqué me protegió sin ni siquiera conocerme, pudo haber muerto! Nosotras también Lia, esto no es un juego, no somos heroínas y ellos no son… normales!" Samantha sentía mucho coraje. Deseaba no haber presenciado la matanza y el miedo

-"Sam, entiendo como te sientes más que nadie. Te debo mi vida, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice y lo haría otra vez. Entiendan esto, y es lo último que les digo," dijo la doctora con un tono autoritativo mientras entraban por el portón y abría la puerta de la casa (Al parecer, los Szecho olvidaron cerrar todo con llave al pensar que sus hijas habían desaparecido) "Ustedes han sido elegidas entre miles de millones de personas. No puedo permitir que nada les suceda, no importa lo que pase. Ahora están juntas y deben permanecer así. Unidas les será más fácil. Me parece que pronto no estarán solas. Ya está comenzando y todo gracias a nuestro enemigo más cercano; la pandilla camaleón." Dijo la doctora pensativamente. "Listo. Ya lo decidí, hablaré con sus padres en la mañana. Mientras, nos quedaremos en un hotel."

-"Que!? No nos dirá nada más? No cree que merecemos saber la verdad?" Le preguntó Samantha indignada.

-"Al contrario. Mientras menos sepan de esto, más seguras estarán." Lia estaba atónita. No podía creer lo que les decía sin ninguna seña de preocupación! No le salían las palabras.

-"Me está escuchando!? Quiero que me diga más, necesito saber! No iremos a ningún lugar hasta…"

-"No puedo decir nada más Sam. Puedo usar el teléfono?" Lia seguía con la boca abierta. Esa no era la dulce doctora que había conocido durante años. Esta mujer era más desafiante, inteligente y peligrosa. Pensó que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Señaló en donde estaba el teléfono y se sentó a repasar sus opciones. Mientras, Samantha no se daba por vencida y siguio la doctora.

-"Usted pudo ver en la oscuridad. Es igual a nosotras?" Le preguntó antes de llegar al teléfono.

-"No." Le respondió la doctora sin mirarla. Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente.

-"Qué es lo que está comenzando? Porqué esa pandilla es nuestro enemigo? Que clase de 'pandilla' son?" La doctora no le respondió. Samantha respiro profundo antes de continuar.

-"Me trató con mucha familiaridad. Sabe algo de mi? Y si es así, cómo?" Le preguntó Samantha más calmada. La doctora la miró y suspiró antes de contestar el teléfono.

-"Aló? Rickie soy yo. Dame un momento." Dijo moviendo el recibidor para dirigirse a Samantha. "Sam, ya te dije lo que podía. Porqué sigues insistiendo? Sí. Te conozco más de lo que piensas. Debieron darse cuenta que, aunque no soy como ustedes, tampoco soy… "normal". Les prometo que arreglaré todo para poder explicarles, está bien? Ya basta por hoy!" Con esto volvio a prestar su atencion a la persona del otro lado del contestador. "Rickie? Si, escucha. Tengo una situación aquí y necesito que vengas de inmediato a la casa Szecho. Luego te explico. Adiós." Y colgó.

-"Valla! Entonces Rickie sabe todo, eh? Tch! Bien, como quiera doctora. Que tanto tiempo le tomará explicarse?" Preguntó Samantha resignada.

-"Hmm, menos de una semana." Anunció la doctora.

-"QUEEEEE!? En ese tiempo pueden matarnos!" Le gritó Samantha.

-"Ayy! Si nos deja no vamos a salir de esta! Perdición! Ruina!" Se quejó Lia dramáticamente desde la cocina. Samantha le dio una mirada matadora. Sabía que Lia no se lo tomaba en serio. Lia no le hizo caso y sacó un vaso de jugo de la nevera preguntandose como ese tal 'Rickie' sabia donde estaba su casa. Aunque no lo parecia y trataba de manejar todo como un chiste, Lia si se lo tomaba en serio. El hormigeo en la punta de sus dedos no le permitia olvidar lo sucedido.

-"No sean tontas! Si no supiera que estarán bien no lo hiciera así. Además, quien dice que las voy a dejar? Andando. Rickie está aquí." Las hermanas se miraron y dijeron a dúo;

-"Tan pronto!" La doctora sólo les sonrió. En efecto, un carro rojo estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

-"Acaso nos estabas vigilando!?" Le preguntó Samantha suspicaz.

-"Pues, algo así. Entren." Les dijo la doctora entrando al frente.


End file.
